ROMPECORAZONES
by CELESTE kaomy-san
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, una mujer fria q no cree en el amor y odia a los hombres trabaja como una rompecorazones profesional q las mujeres contratan por venganza. 2 años de exito en el negocio y ya era conocida como 'Lady Ace'. Su fama llego a oidos de Inoue Orihime quien la contrata para q rompa el corazon de Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Podra Rukia enamorar a Ichigo o caera en su propio juego?
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1:

Ella era una mujer decidida, que nunca se retractaba, era una mujer inteligente y educada, y, que sin importar que, siempre cumplia con su palabra. Por esa razon estaba hay en esa preparatoria fingiendo ser una chiquilla de 17 años, cuando en realidad tenia 24 y esa etapa de su vida ya habia pasado, sin embargo todo era por negocios y ella ya habia dicho que nada le impediria lograr su objetivo.

Un dia sabado a las 3:21 de la tarde una chica de pelo naranja oscuro, ojos grises y un muy bien formado cuerpo estaba parada frente a una bella casa de 2 plantas, blanca y con el techo y las ventanas azules, con un cartel muy grande por encima de la misma que decia 'Rompecorazones profecional: Lady Ace' las letras eran blancas y el resto azul claro con la imagen de un corazon partido del mismo color, miro dudosa el paisaje a su alrededor, aun no estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer, quizas no debio escuchar a sus amigas, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana y Chizuru, cuando le propusieron recurrir a la tan conocida 'Lady Ace' para solucionar su problemita, pero es que sufrio tanto, tanto, que quiere que el sepa lo que es sufrir por amor, solo para que se de una idea de el dolor que le causo, y aunque una parte en su interior le gritara que eso esta mal y que luego se arrepentiria, una voz mucho mas fuerte le gritaba que el se lo merecia, que el hecho de que fuera un poco ingenua no le daba derecho a nadie de jugar con sus sentimientos y que el debia pagar cada lagrima con las suyas propias.

Un pitido la saco de sus pensamientos, ya eran las 3:30, a esa hora le habian programado su cita con Lady Ace, se acerco a la puerta y justo antes de tomar la perilla se vio tenteda a darse la vuelta e irse, aun no era tarde para retractarse, pero su vocecita interior mas la sensación de que seria una falta de respeto dejarla plantada hicieron que desechara la idea y se adentrara en la casa.

Llego a lo que parecia una sala de recepcion y la atendio una chica con el gafete de 'Koketsu Kiyone' en cuanto le dijo su nombre y confirmo su cita la condujo hacia 2 puertas blancas grandes y se marcho, le tiembla la mano mientras la cierra en un puño para tocar la puerta con suavidad unas 3 veces hasta que escucho que le respodian con un 'adelante', la voz era gruesa y suave pero no dejaba de oírse femenina.

Entro con timidez a la sala y la observo, era normal, nada muy lujoso ni muy humilde, todo era completamente blanco a exepcion del escritorio que era violeta, eso era raro, penso, ni en las peliculas vio un esritorio de tal color, aun asi no fue el escritorio lo que mas le llamo la atencion sino la persona que estaba hay sentada revisando papeles, la mujer levanto el rostro para verla, y ella pudo notar que traía unos lentes de sol negros, y, aunque no podia ver sus ojos noto que la chica la estaba observando, como analizándola, de repente sintió como si la estuviese viendo a los ojos, y ella tambien la encaro, la miro con algo de miedo sentia como si esa persona tuviera el poder de destruirla con solo una palabra, tenia un aura que intimidaria a cualquiera, iba a preguntar que ocurria cuando vio que ella esbozaba una sonrisa calida y maternal, enseguida su miedo desapareció y le correspondió el gesto, esa sonrisa hizo que todo a su alrededor se volviera cálido y familiar en vez de frió y lúgubre, la chica con lentes se paro e Inoue pudo observarla mejor, tenia una falda gris de oficina que dejaba al descubierto unas piernas envidiables para cualquier chica, su piel era un tanto mas morena que la de ella, tenia una fina cinturita que le resulto adorable, era bastante delgada, tenia una chaqueta gris manga larga muy pegada a su figura, cuando vio su rostro pudo notar que tenia facciones finas y delicadas, y aun con los lentes se notaba que tenia ojos grandes, luego bajo a ver sus pechos, siempre tuvo la costumbre de ver a lo ultimo los pechos en una chica, su sonrisa desapareció por una mueca de preocupación, eran muy pequeños!, no sabia si seria del agrado de el, en todo este tiempo solo lo habia visto salir con 3 chicas, incluyendola, y a todas su falta de cebro las compensaba sus grandes pechos, (cof cof incluyendola cof XD) la chica era muy bonita pero no creia que fuera suficiente para que el cayera rendido a sus pies, vio que ella sonreia con suficiencia mientras se quitaba los lentes, hay fue cuando Inoue descubrio los verdaderos 2 encantos de la chica, la verdad si fuera hombre se habria enamorado de ella al instante, sus ojos... ¡eran belicismos!, no podria decir de que color exactamente pero eran hermosos ese sin duda era el toque magico que la hacia irresistible, toda una diosa!.

- Bienvenida Inoue-san, soy Kuchiki Rukia o 'Lady Ace', dígame como se llama el chico- dijo Rukia yendo al grano, Inoue trago saliva una vez que dijera su nombre no habria vuelta atras -S-se llama Kurosaki Ichigo-kun...- hablo Inoue nerviosa y titubeando. -Kurosaki Ichigo ¿eh?- dijo Rukia tranquilamante mientras volvia a centarse en su escritorio y sacaba una notebook hp y escribia cosas que Inoue no alcanzaba a ver.

-Te voy a ir haciendo preguntas y tu las iras respondiendo, y si hay alguna de las que no estes segura dimelo y pasaremos a la siguiente pregunta, es de suma importancia que todo sea preciso y sin margen de error- todo el tiempo Rukia hablo sin despegar la vista de su notebook. -Entendiste, Inoue-san?- dijo seria mientras la veia, a lo que ella mira sus ojos, que seguian sin los lentes de sol, tratando de descubrir que tramaba, sin embargo lo que descubre es que su mirada es totalmente impenetrable, como si tubiera una muralla que impide mostrar algun sentimiento amenos que ella lo quiera . Ella verdaderamente infundia respeto.

Cuando al fin deja de ver sus ojos, repasa las palabras dichas por la pelinegra y asiente timida pero decidida, dispuesta a no mostra mucha debilidad delante de semejante mujer. -Muy bien Inoue-san dime cuantos años tienen tu y Kurosaki-san(ichigo)?-.

-Pues... Kurosaki-kun y yo tenemos 17- dijo Inoue tratando de mostrarse seria. - Bien, y supongo que van a la misma escuela, no?-.

-Si...- la verdad a ella aun le dolia hablar de el, pero se convencia a si misma de que podia tolerarlo. -A que preparatoria van?-. -A la preparatoria karakura, Kuchiki-sama- dijo a lo que Rukia deja de teclear y la mira. -Vamos Inoue-san no tienes que ser tan formal- dijo volviendole a mostrar esa calida y maternal sonrisa que hace sonreir de nuevo a Inoue y llenándola de confianza.

-Jeje, claro Kuchiki-san- a pesar de estar mas confiada Inoue no olvida que le debe respeto y no se cree merecedora de llamar por su nombre a alguien como ella. Rukia ensancha su sonrisa y vuelve a escribir en su notebook sin dejar de sonreir. - Y... van a el mismo grupo, me imagino...- instada por la sonrisa de ella Inoue le respode con una sonrisa -No, ibamos al mismo grupo en 1 y en 2, pero ya en tercero a mi me cambiaron de grupo.- la tranquilidad con la que hablo sorprendio a Rukia pero no lo demostro y su sonrisa se mantuvo

-Bien, dime el muchachito tiene familia?- dijo volviendo a teclear aun sonriendo.

-Si, tiene a su papa Kurosaki-san, a sus hermanas, que son gemelas, Karin-chan y Yuzu-chan, y también a sus 2 primos que vinieron de visita Kudomi Sheen-kun y Ions Tronks-kun (estos 2 ultimos me los invente yo, luego se vera que función tienen en el fic)...-

Rukia por fin borra su sonrisa y la miro con una ceja levantada - Y... su madre?- Inoue también borro su sonrisa y agacho la cabeza

-La madre de Kurosaki-kun murio cuando el era un niño... y creo que el y su familia aun no lo han superado del todo...-

Rukia pareció mostrarse sorprendida, pero luego Inoue pudo notar como por tan solo un segundo su mirada se volvió melancólica, como si estuviera recordando algo, pero, asi como vino se fue y su mirada volvio a estar escudada por una barrera.

-Ya veo... solo una pregunta mas Inoue-san, pero no tienes que responderla si no quieres- dijo mirandola y sonriendole para alentarla

-Dime... que paso entre ustedes?- Inoue abrio los ojos sorprendida y entreabrio la boca para decir algo pero solo logro balbucear cosas sin sentido.

Rukia suspiro, la verdad no necesitaba esa informacion para hacer su trabajo, pero si para saber que tan malo era el tipo y hacerlo sufrir en una medida especifica segun su juicio, por eso solia preguntar aquello, era un incentivo, pero tambien era para saticfaccion personal, ya que le gustaba saber como los hombres hacian sufri a una pobre mujer para luego hacerlos sufrir de la misma manera o peor y regocijarse ante ello.

Inoue se debatía mentalmente si decirle o no, la verdad no creía que fuera necesario decircelo, pero si ella estuviese en su lugar también tendría curiosidad, ademas de que seria feo estar planeando algo 'malo' contra alguien sin saber el porque.

'Bueno... el granjero no corta rábanos sin tener un buen motivo', fue la 'brilante y entendible' excusa mental que se dio Inoue para darse fuerzas de contarle.

-Veraz... yo he estado enamorada de al desde 1 de preparatoria, al principio lo miraba de lejos y pensaba 'wow que chico tan lindo' pero no pasaba de ahi, casi no hablaba con el pero teníamos una amiga en común, Arisawa Tatsuki-chan, Tatsuki-chan me conto casi todo lo que se de Kurosaki-kun. Cuando Tatsuki-chan y el se volvieron mas unidos, se hizo un grupo grande de las chicas y los amigos de Kurosaki-kun, claro que era sol veces a la semana paro Tatsuki-chan iba mas seguido con los chicos y me llevaba con ella hay fue cuando me di cuenta de lo amable y comprensivo que era Kurosaki-kun y... - en ese momento Inoue comenzó a llorar y Rukia, que hasta ese momento había estado atente, la mira con comprensión, no era la primera chica que lloraba en su oficina, es mas, se hubiera sorprendido si no lo hiciera, generalmente las chicas que iban a verla o traían 2 cataratas colgando de los ojos o estaban tan sedientas de venganza por algún mal nacido que no les queda espacio para otro sentimiento que no sea la ira y sus derivados.

Pero aquella chica pelinaranja se veía tan inocente como un cachorrito recién nacido apartado de su madre, le inspiraba mucha ternura, como si fuera una hermanita menor, asi que se levanto y la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

Inoue se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la que era llamada 'dama de hielo', pero tambien se sintió reconfortada, se sentía como un debil corderito en brazos de una flamante reina, dejo de lado esos pensamientos, se calmo un poco y decidió seguir con su relato

-Me enamore de el como una tonta... fui su perrito faldero el resto del año y también en 2... pero en tercero, cuando solo lo veía en el receso o al salir y acompañarlo hasta que tenga que doblar... no aguante mas y le dije mis sentimiento...- .

-Inoue-san no es necesario que me sigas contando esto- dijo Rukia al notar que ella aun temblaba y sollozaba, y que se le escapaban lagrimas.

-No... esta bien... puedo hacerlo... al principio me rechazo, pero yo le insistí y accedió... estuvimos juntos 4 maravillosos meses pero... un día el dijo que se canso de mi y que no me amaba... y... y... Kurosaki-kun...Kurosaki-kun...Kurosaki-kun...Kuros aki-kun...Kurosaki-kun... me... me... dejo!- dijo llorando desconsoladamente entre los brazos de Rukia.

Rukia entrecerro los ojos al tiempo que la consolaba 'ese maldito desgraciado', penso, como podia hacer sufrir a este angelito de azucar?.

Se las iba a pagar!, se las iba a pagar todas!. Se iba a enterar lo que era sufrir. Iba a pagar cada lagrima de Inoue con las suyas propias!. Eso seguro.

-Voy a destruir tu corazón... Kurosaki Ichigo...-

Es mi primer fic espero les guste CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

ROMPECORAZONES:

CAPITULO 2

BUEEEENOOOOSS DIAAAAAAAS ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito alegre como siempre Isshin mientras entraba de una 'superdupe patada voladora matutina', como el la llamaba, sin embargo lo único que encontró Isshin era que su hijo no estaba en la cama y que la ventana estaba abierta -AHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue al grito que pego mientras traspasaba la ventana y caía.

Ichigo que hasta ese entonces había estado apoyado en el armario de su habitación, ya vestido para el instituto y comiendo una manzana, se paro y se dirigió hasta su cama, donde se inclino un poco y estiro el brazo para cerrar la ventana y ponerle seguro justo a tiempo para ver la cara estampada de su padre en el vidrio que le decía con la boca completamente pegada al cristal que abriese la ventana a lo que Ichgo con un semblante muy tranquilo, amablemente cerro la cortina y camina tranquilamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación escuchando los quejidos de su padre, hasta que, justo antes de abrir la perilla escucha un grito y a algo estamparse contra el piso de la cuadra. Sonrie. Al parecer hoy era su dia.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta la cocina y saludo a sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, de 14 años recién cumplidos, y toma asiento en la mesa -Buenos días Ichigo- saludaba su primo Sheen mientras se sentaba a su lado sonriendo tranquilamente. -Oye hoy parece que estas menos gruñón que de costumbre Ichigo, tuviste un sueño húmedo?- hablo en tono pervertido su otro primo Tronks, sonriendo de lado ganándose un codazo por parte de un sonrojado Ichigo acompañado de un 'cállate idiota' -Oye con un simple 'no' hubiera bastado T-T- dijo tronks sobandose la cabeza. -Tronks vaya que eres tonto, si Ichigo hubiese tenido un sueño húmedo estaría frustrado no feliz... el aun es virgen porque quiere no como tu que a ti todas te rechazan- dijo calmado Sheen -CALLATE!- dijeron al unísono Ichigo y Tronks muy sonrojados. Ichigo suspiro, justo ahora que estaba feliz vienen estos 2 idiotas y se lo arruinan, en fin no pensaba dejar que ese par de tontos le arruinaran el dia con sus perversiones.

Yuzu sirvio la mesa mientras Karin se sentaba, y todos se dispusieron a comer, cuando Yuzu pregunto donde estaba su padre Karin dijo que ya se habia ido a la clínica, Ichigo sonrío para sus adentros no iba a ver a su padre hasta regresar del ins., ese iba a ser un gran día!.

Ya de camino al instituto Ichigo comprobó aliviado que no estaban esos pandilleros que siempre les buscaba pelea, iba en compañía de sus 2 primos si algo tenia en común con ellos era que los pandilleros los molestaban por la misma razón: el cabello.

Sheen tenia el pelo rojo y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda atado en una coleta caída (parecido a el de 'samurai x') su piel era un tanto mas oscura que la de Ichigo y tenia ojos grises, por otro lado Tronks era rubio con rizos, tenia piel blanca y ojos azules claros, ellos se 2 habían echo amigos en un orfanato a los 6 años y al cumplir los 7 los adoptaron los tíos de Ichigo kaien y Miyako sin embargo estos mismos decidieron que conservarían sus apellidos, quien sabe por que razón, Ichigo había notado que aparentemente los Shiba se empeñaban en desaparecer, ya que cuando sus padres se casaron adoptaron el apellido de su madre adoptaron y no el de su padre, tampoco entendía que si eso era así porque sus tíos si conservaron el Shiba, pero se decía asi mismo que eso no le importaba y que debieron tener buenas razones, en fin volviendo al tema cuando sus tios se enteraron que no podian tener hijos decidieron adoptar y el de niño estaba muy feliz de que sus tios hallan traído niños de su edad, pero solo los veía en verano y días festivos pero aun así eran muy unidos, sin embargo cuando tenian 13 sus tios murieron en un accidente de autos y ellos 2 se fueron a vivir con la tia Kukaku, de quien Ichigo sospechaba que era la culpable de pervertir la mente de los jóvenes, y ahi solo se pudieron ver en los dias festivos, la razon de que ahora estén en karakura era que los jóvenes se metían en tantos problemas por su cabello que, por siempre ganar las peleas por su físico y destreza, se volvieron los blancos de una pandilla que iba a buscarlos a la escuela, y, aunque podian fácilmente derrotar a esos tipos causaban tanto alboroto que los expulsaron, por lo que se cambiaron de escuela, pero esos tipos también irrumpieron en esta y los volvieron a expulsar lo mismo paso en una tercera asi que se tuvieron que irse a karakura para cursar el ultimo año de preparatoria.

Aunque no tuvieran la misma sangre había un vinculo muy fuerte entre ellos y si no fuera por ese mismo vinculo Ichigo no los soportaría!, ya que esos 2 sabían perfectamente como sacarlo de quicio.

-Oye Ichigo, enserio hoy te ves mas tranquilo, que tienes?- dijo Sheen. -Nada en especial, solo que creo que hoy va a ser un buen dia-. -Mmm... lo tengo!- dijo Tronks en tono triunfante. -Que?, que tienes?- preguntaron los otros 2 -Pues... tengo la leve sospecha de que hoy es dia en el que Ichigo por fin se enamorara!- dijo levantando las manos para darle éxtasis a la cosa.

Ichigo y Sheen soltaron un suspiro -Tronks dices lo mismo siempre que Ichigo esta de buen humor...- dice el pelirrojo reprendiéndose por no haberlo pensado antes -No se porque dices eso no creo enamorarme... al menos no por ahora...- dice Ichigo poco convencido, después de la decepción que se llevo con Inoue no creía poder enamorarse de alguna chica.

'Después de todo quien mas linda que Inoue Orihime' pensó mientras entraba al aula y se sentaba en su lugar. -Muy bien montón de inútiles, se acabo la charla! a sus lugares!- dijo 'amablemente' su 'gentil' profesora Ochi-sensei

-Muy bien hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, asi que trátenla bien!- dijo en tono amenazante a lo que la clase respondió con un 'e-ente-tendido' -Asi me gusta, puedes pasar querida- dijo con un tono mas amable lo que sorprendió a todos, Ichigo que no estaba muy interesado en el tema volteo a verla por compromiso esperando ver a la nueva alumna pero lo que encontró fue... un ángel.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido era la chica mas linda que había visto, era pequeñita y de aspecto frágil, tenia unas piernas espectaculares! y una cinturita fina y envidiable le daban ganas de rodearla con sus manos para comprobar si podía abarcarla solo con estas, tenia pechos pequeños pero no la imaginaba con mas grandes, además parecía como si estuvieran hechos para ser palpados por sus manos y su rostro ¡oh! su rostro! era el rostro mas bello que habia tenido el honor de contemplar, facciones finas y delicadas como si hubieran sido esculpidas por ángeles con estacas de diamantes, tan hermoso que no se creía merecedor de mirarla, pero lo que mas lo impacto fueron los ojos de la muchacha, no creía que alguien en ese mundo tuviese ese color tan bello y misterioso de ojos.

-Buenas tardes mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia- dijo con una sonrisita dulce que dejo embobados a casi todos los chicos del salón -Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos- dijo en un tono mas dulce que el azúcar, sin embargo Ichigo no escucho ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el elegante movimiento de labios que realizaba al hablar la pequeña chica.

-Muy bien Kuchiki toma asiento en... mmm al lado de Kurosaki, bien?- la sonrisa de Rukia se amplio y asintiendo con la cabeza se dirige a su lugar junto al pelinaranja, Ichigo, que habia salido de su ensoñación al escuchar su apellido, la ve ir hacia el y siente que su corazón se acelera.

Rukia lo mira fijamente con una sonrisa socarrona pero muy bien disimulada, había investigado sobre el eso no era muy difícil teniendo amigos policías, siempre investigaba a su 'victima' antes de comenzar, el chico solo habia participado en algunas peleas callejeras con ladrones y pandilleros, ademas tenia buenas notas en la secundaria y en los años anteriores de preparatoria, y por lo que le contó Inoue no parecía mala persona, sin embargo para Rukia el era el peor ser humano sobre la tierra y no entendía por que Inoue hablaba tambien de el, sin embargo ya le habia pagado la mitad del dinero y le daría la otra al terminar el trabajo, por que obvio que no lo haría gratis ni barato, aunque le daba pena, ya que no cobraba muy barato que se diga, pero no podia no cobrarle solo por que le agradaba, no seria justo.

Observo mas detalladamente a el ojimiel lo habia visto en una foto, pero definitivamente era mas guapo en persona, se veía muy maduro y masculino a pesar de no dejar de parecer adolescente, se notaba que era fuerte y musculoso, sin exagerar claro, el pelo naranja era raro pero habia visto mas raros naturales, tenia bonitos ojos y el ceño fruncido lo que lo hacia parecer un chico malo, pero para el ojo experto, como el de ella, su aspecto mas la información que consiguió delataba varios aspectos de su personalidad, se notaba que era un chico frustrado, como si el mismo se creyera impotente de hacer algo o por algo que no pudo hacer, supuso que la razon de las peleas que tenia era por ese cabello tan peculiar, y el que halla entrenado tanto su cuerpo se daba a querer defenderse, quizás tambien defender a alguien o algunos o solo para distraerse con el motivo de no tener pensamientos o recuerdos indeseados, un chico inseguro, tímido, por su sonrojo al verla acercarse, reservado, de eso estaba totalmente segura, y seco, además de inmaduro.

No seria muy dificil conquistarlo despues de todo solo era un niño.

-Mucho gusto Kurosaki-kun soy Kuchiki- dijo con una voz muy dulce e Ichigo de inmediato supo que no le quedaba bien.

-Este... hola...- dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo, era aun mas linda de cerca.

-Espero que seamos muy buenos amigos!- chillo Rukia a lo que el Kurosaki no pudo mas que hacer una mueca de molestia, de seguro ella era solo una niña malcriada.

Rukia sonrío mientras se sentaba ya habia cumplido la fase 1 en su plan: llamar la atención de la victima.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso y ella estaba deambulando por el patio, no habia sido muy dificil convencer al director Ukitake que la dejase fingir tener 17 y dejarla cursar el ultimo año de preparatoria con su brillante excusa de que 'ella nunca habia podido disfrutar su juventud y que ahora por lo menos queria cursar el ultimo trimestre de 3 año de preparatoria' a lo que el, profundamente conmovido, accedió y prometió guardar su secreto.

No le gustaba mentirle a alguien como el pero era por una buena causa, Ukitake habia sido su profe cuando iba a la academia de Tokio, y por la cara que ponía siempre que iba a clases no le seria muy dificil adivinar que odiaba estar entre todos esos creídos estirados.

La verdad nunca habia tenido amigos en la escuela solo por ser quien era, la gente se alejaba de ella o se acercaba por interés. Ukitake debió haberlo notado.

Ichigo estaba en la terraza comiendo con los pocos amigos que no lo abandonaron cuando termino con Inoue, Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo, sus primos Sheen y Tronks y el amigo de estos 2 Jhonito o como le decían 'Jhoni', Ishida se enojo con el y se fue al igual que Hirako que se llevo a su pandilla los 'vizards' con el, y Matsumoto, que almorzaba mas con los chicos, se llevo a Hisagi y a Iba, la única chica que no le dejo de hablar es Grein Lein, que aunque Ichigo no lo sepa estaba muy enamorada de el, y ya que las chicas se enojaron con ella por eso, comía con ellos.

Ichigo seguía pensando en la nueva alumna, no sabia por que si apenas había hablado con ella, pero se sentía raro.

-Chicos voy a buscar más zumo, se me acabo- aviso a los demás y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Rukia caminaba por los pasillos de la prepa cuando su celular sonó -Hola- contesto -Hola Rukia soy yo Tamirity- hablo su amiga la policía -Hola Tami que sucede sabes que no puedes llamarme cuando estoy trabajando.- dijo en tono cansino, no era la primera ves que la llamaba cuando estaba trabajando. -Si, si, Rukia escucha recuerdas que me pediste info. acerca de un tal Kurosaki Ichigo? pues no vas a creer lo que encontré de el...- dijo sonando muy impresionada. -Que pasa con Kurosaki Ichigo?- dijo Rukia pensando muchas cosas que podría decirle su amiga -Que pasa conmigo?- dijo una voz, a lo que Rukia giro el rostro encontrándose con el mismísimo Kurosaki Ichigo.

mil gracias por sus comentarios! se les agradece y se les toma en cuenta xD espero les haya gustado! x3 CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaa.


	3. Chapter 3

ROMPECORAZONES

CAPITULO 3:

Rukia giro el rostro encontrándose con el mismísimo Kurosaki Ichigo...

-Ehh...- demonios! Tenia que pensar en algo, pero ya!. Sin embargo estar bajo la confusa y acusadora mirada de el no le ayudaba a su nerviosismo.

-Te pregunte que pasa conmigo?- volvió a decir frunciendo el ceño. -Eh...?- fue lo único que pudo decir, si no salía de esa se iba a arruinar todo e iba a ahorcar a su amiga.

-Como que 'eh', por que diablos dijiste eso- dijo comenzando a creer que esa chica era una estupida.

Rukia estaba haciendo salir humo de su cabeza de tanto tratar de pensar una excusa creíble. Diablos! si seguía así es mocoso con cara de delincuente la iba a descubrir... 'OH! eso es!' pensó Rukia triunfante.

-Pues no es nada, es solo que mi amiga me llamo para preguntarme que tal me iba en mi primer día y yo le dije que muy bien y que me sentaron al lado de Kurosaki Ichigo y ella me dijo que tenga cuidado contigo, y yo le dije porque que pasa contigo y ella me dijo que tenias mala fama y antes de que me pudiera decir mas, tu llegaste...- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas natural posible hablando con su voz normal y levantando la cabeza en gesto orgulloso, pues ella nunca bajaba la cabeza ante un hombre.

Ichigo frunció el seño y analizo sus palabras, en otra ocasión no le hubiera creído, pero apenas conocía a la chica y tampoco era un paranoico, no tenia ninguna razón para desconfiar de ella, aunque su tono de voz lo sorprendió un poco, hace unos momentos la chica se había presentado como la típica chica dulce y tierna que con una sonrisa todos caen a sus pies, con la voz chillona y azucarada, sin embargo ahora había hablado con la voz mucho mas grave, pero que era en un tono suave y tranquilo, un tanto brusca pero sin dejar de ser la voz de una mujer, y a pesar de ser pequeña y aparentemente frágil, esa voz le gustaba mucho mas que la otra y, por raro que suene, le inspiraba confianza, aparte de que sonaba muy orgullosa y arrogante, tanto que quería bajarla de su nube, quitarle la aureola de la cabeza y pisoteársela, para ver si se le bajaba un poco del ego que demostraba

-Esta bien no hay problema, supongo... pero dile a tu amiga que no debería creerse todo lo que escucha...- dijo un poco fastidiado, odiaba que hubiera imbeciles que se tragaran todo lo que se decía de el ¡que no tenían vida propia!.

Rukia suspiro, se la había creído, un segundo después se dio cuenta de su error y quiso golpearse la frente, pero no lo hizo, claro, ella había decidido mostrarse dulce ante el pero mostrando ese lado de su personalidad lo había arruinado... es que ese día todo tenia que salirle mal, 'bueno quizás no lo haya notado' pensó

-Seguro se lo diré Kurosaki-kun, adiós- dijo usando la vocecita a lo que a Ichigo le salto una venita en la frente, por que diablos seguía hablando así!?

-Adiós... enana...- dijo fijándose en la altura de la morena.

Esta ves a ella le salto una venita -Q-que!? enana yo!?- dijo indignada, quien se creía ese mocoso?

-No veo a nadie mas por aquí que tenga complejo de duende...- dijo viendo a su alrededor y sonriendo esperando a que la niña se ponga a chillar -Idiota!- dijo dándole un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que se doble de dolor.

Ichigo estaba que no se la creía, el pensaba que se iba a poner a chillar como una princesita a la que le quitan su tiara, pero en ves de eso la otra va y lo golpea y valla que golpeaba fuerte...

-M-maldita enana...- dijo pero lo único que recibió fue una patada en la cara, antes de que alguno de los 2 pudiese decir algo se escucharon 2 risas a lo que ellos voltean y se encuentran con Sheen y Tronks partiéndose de la risa, Ichigo quiso morirse, lo único que le faltaba, esos 2 no dejarían de restregarle en la cara el hecho de que una chica lo halla golpeado por lo menos hasta que termine el mes, que acaba de comenzar, y seguramente se lo dirían al viejo y a Karin, estaba arruinado!.

-Jajá jajá- se seguían riendo aquellos 2, Ichigo olvidándose del dolor se irguió y se dirigió al final del pasillo donde estaban sus 'adorados' primos y les dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a cada uno, ante la atenta mirada de una confundida Rukia.

-Ya, ya Ichigo te estábamos buscando por que los demás también querían que les trajeras zumo pero te fuiste sin que te pudiéramos decir algo jeje- dijo tranquilamente Sheen.

-Pues me hubieran mandado un mensaje, idiotas- dijo Ichgo rodando los ojos

-Ahh...- balbucearon los 2 pensando que por que no se les ocurrió

-Pues la verdad ni lo pensamos...- dijo Tronks alzándose de hombros -Además que suerte que vinimos no todos los días una linda chica te patea el trasero... jajaja...- siguió Tronks recibiendo de nueva cuenta un golpe por parte de Ichigo.

-Por cierto... tu quien eres, no te había visto por aquí antes.- dijo Sheen amablemente y con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Rukia -Ehh... yo soy Kuchiki Rukia y este es mi primer día jeje...- dijo tímidamente, la verdad aquel chico a pesar de no dejar de verse juvenil tenia un aire de madurez rodeándolo y a ella le parecía muy atractivo, sin embargo había visto mejores y no se dejaría impresionar por un niño, pero había algo familiar en la forma en como se comportaba, se parecía a...

-Ella es la nueva de mi salón Sheen- la voz de el pelinaranja explicándole a su primo la saco de sus pensamientos

-Ohhh... pero que linda es!, Ichigo eres un maldito suertudo! T-T- dijo Tronks envidiando a Ichigo

-Jeje cálmate Tronks nos avergüenzas frente a la linda Rukia-san- dijo Sheen haciendo que la aludida de sonrojara, Ichigo al notar esto frunce el ceño y carraspea

-Muy bien creo que mejor vamos a comprar los zumos de una buena vez dijo agarrando a sus primos de los brazos arrastrándolos lejos de la ojivioleta pero no dio ni 2 pasos cuando ya se dio cuenta que estos ya se habían soltado y al voltear los ve revolotear alrededor de la pelinegra cual perros en celo.

-Por cierto creo que no nos presentaron yo soy Kudomi Sheen- dijo el pelirrojo

-Y yo soy Ions Tronks-sama-

-También conocido como 'ricitos de oro'- dijo Sheen sonriendo socarronamente a lo que a el rubio le brota una venita

-Pues tu también eres 'cola de caballo'-

-QUE!? ESO ES RIDICULO!- grito enojado

-NO TANTO COMO TU CABELLO!- le contraataco Tronks

-ERES LA RENCARNACION DE RICITOS DE ORO-

-PUES TU LA DE RAPUNZEL-

-NO VALLA A SER QUE VENGAN LOS 3 OSITOS A COMERTE-

-NI QUE A TI TE ENCIERREN EN UNA TORRE- Rukia miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a ese par, como podía alguien estar tan bien en un segundo y en otro estar discutiendo como perro y gato.

Suspiro, miro su celular se había olvidado de colgar la llamada, por suerte su amiga colgó y le mando un mensaje 'en cuanto te desocupes llámame, esto es importante... besitos Tami XD' decía el mensaje.

Rukia sonrío, solo su amiga podía de un momento a otro pasar de seria a alegre.

Ichigo que miraba con resignación y desgano como sus primos peleaban poso su mirada en Rukia y vio como esta sonreía, y no, no era una de esas sonrisitas amieladas que dio al presentarse, esta era... sincera... real... feliz... Sonrío y se acerco a ella que de nueva cuenta miraba a esos 2 incrédula

-Que no te sorprenda esto, créeme que si te vas a quedar lo veras muy seguido...- dijo mirando al, como el los llamaba, 'par de locos'. Rukia lo mira sorprendida, hace 10 minutos ella lo golpeo y el estaba a punto de gritar de la furia y ahora iba y le hablaba como si nada

-Si... ellos siempre son así?- dijo para hacer conversación, la verdad no tenia idea de que decir.

-Si... oye, quieres acompañarme a comprar los zumos?- dijo tranquilamente y feliz de que ella no le hablara con esa ridícula vocecita.

Rukia lo mira sorprendida nuevamente, acaso ese niño estaba loco, apenas se conocían, pero bueno, ella no tenia que pensar en eso, ella estaba ahí para conquistarlo y el le estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles. Sonrío

-Claro, Kurosaki-kun- a Ichigo le broto una venita

-PODRIAS DEJAR DE HABLAR ASI!? CON UN DEMONIO!-

-Jajá jajá...- río Rukia elegantemente, acaba de descubrir algo, le gustaba fastidiarlo.

-Tsk... enana...- y aparentemente a el le gustaba fastidiarla

-Idiota!- lo golpeo en la cabeza y salio corriendo

-Oye vuelve acá...-

-Idiota, soy Rukia- dijo sonriendo, el sonrió

-Y yo Ichigo-

-Ichigo eh?, lo tomare en cuenta Kurosaki-kuuunn- dijo volviendo a correr, mientras Ichigo ardía en furia

-OYE! vuelve acá! Rukiaaaa!-

gracias por comentar xDDDDD me hacen muy feliz x3 ohhh! *o* y mi nii-sama lee mi historia! xD grax! espero q les este gustando xD CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaa.


	4. Chapter 4

ROMPECORAZONES

CAPITULO 4

Rukia extendió los brazos mientras se dejaba caer en su suave camita, que era más bien una cama en la que cabrían 3 personas.

Suspiro, ese había sido un día difícil, bueno, pero difícil, el mocoso con complejo de zanahoria casi la había descubierto. Dios!, valla metida de pata que se mando.

Por suerte todo termino bien, de hecho todo termino genial!

No esperaba completar tan pronto la fase 2 de su plan: tener un contacto con la victima.

La verdad el muchacho se la puso demasiado fácil, mira que invitar a comer a una desconocida.

Si, después de comprar los dichosos zumos ella lo acompaño a repartírselos a los amigos del ojimiel, los cuales la invitaron a comer con ellos lo que quedaba de receso

:::FLASHBACK:::

Ichigo y Rukia ya estaban en la azotea repartiendo los zumos que habían comprado, claro que habían tenido que volver para comprar 3 mas ya que en unas de sus peleas la pelinegra le tiro uno en la cabeza y el esquivando uno de sus golpes la tiro, cabe aclarar que el primer zumo callo por la ventana y a los otros 2 los pisaron.

-...Gracias...- fue la primera vez que Rukia escucho hablar a Chad desde que llegaron.

-Oye Kuchiki, este es tu primer día, cierto?- dijo la única chica del grupo del ojimiel, a lo que Rukia asintió

-Entonces no tienes con quien comer no?- volvió a preguntar la chica del grupo a lo que ella negó

-Ohh... come con nosotros! Kuchiki-san!- dijo el que Rukia reconoció como Keigo

-No quisiera molestar...- dijo Rukia fingiendo estar apenada

-Oh, no es molestia, me llamo Grein Lein, y si te da pena comer con los chicos solo ignóralos, si?, ven! come conmigo!- le ofreció a lo que ella fingió timidez mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

Lein era una chica delgada con apenas un poco mas de pecho que ella, tenia el pelo corto por arriba de los hombros, tenia el pelo café con 2 franjas rubias en el, una del lado derecho y otra del izquierdo, también tenia una bincha (o banda) naranja que no dejaba ni un solo cabello en su frente, excepto por un mechoncito muy fino rubio que pasaba por de bajo de su bincha y su largo no pasaba de la ceja, aparte de unos lindos ojos cafés, la chica era unos 10 cm mas alta que ella y tenia una sonrisa amistosa.

-Y dime Kuchiki, que comerás?- dijo Lein notando que la chica no tenia nada en las manos

-Pues la verdad... olvide mi almuerzo- lo cierto era que ni lo había preparado.

-Ahh... pobre, quieres un poco del mío?- le ofreció la chica con pelo bicolor

-Oh, no, no hay problema ni siquiera tengo hambre jeje- dijo Rukia para, un segundo después, escuchar su estomago rugir.

Se sonrojo ligeramente, hoy solo había desayunado un café, y se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar como casi todos se empezaron a reír.

-Toma.- escucho que una voz le decía levanto un poco la cabeza, que la tenia gacha, y vio un pequeño contenedor que tenia tapa transparente dejando ver unos bollos y algo de arroz, levanto mas la cabeza y se encontró con el pelinaranja que la veía con un sonrojo que nadie noto excepto ella y Mizuiro.

-Mi hermana siempre hace mucha comida y... ya en fin solo comételo- dijo arrojándoselo en las manos

-Pero...- -

Sin peros, yo aquí tengo más comida así que no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo tranquilamente enseñándole otro contenedor con curri a medio comer, pero en su voz había cierto nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido para Rukia y Mizuiro.

-Pero...- -Ya dije que sin peros!- dijo Ichigo mas firme, notando que no podría alegar mas decidió comer, la verdad era que tenia mucha hambre

:::FINFLASHBACK:::

Suspiro. Las cosas parecían salir bien, pero por alguna razón le recordaba a la calma anterior a la tormenta.

Tomo su celular, recordando que no había podido llamar a su amiga, y marco su número.

-H-hola hip! q-q-quien habla hip!- Rukia suspiro, su amiga era una excelente persona, pero tenia un 'pequeño' problema con el sake.

-Hola Tamirity, llame para preguntarte por que me llamaste hoy?-

-Oh!, eso... jeje hip! así yo llamaba para decirte que... hip!... así!... resulta que Kushiro Ichino-

-Kurosaki Ichigo- le corrigió

-Shi, shi, como chea... bueno el adopto el a-apellido de su mama hip! pero no el de su papa que es Chiba- Chiba...?-

-Bueno... shisba... shida... hip!... bueno algo así tu me entiendes...- siguió la borracha

-La verdad no, no te entiendo, mejor hablamos mañana cuando estés más... sobria-

-P-pero Rukia escucha hip! shus tiosh trabajaban para azen y azen queia...-

-Ya Tami hablamos mañana adiós!-

-P-pero...- no acabo de hablar cuando Rukia ya había colgado el celular.

Suspiro, sea lo que sea que tuviera que decirle podía esperar hasta mañana.

Por ahora queria dormir.

Ichigo termino de lavar los platos y se dirigió a su alcoba.

Se cambio y se tiro a su cama.

Ese había sido un día muy loco.

No tenia ni idea de quien fuera esa chica de bellos ojos, pero sentía que algo ocultaba... de todos modos eso que ocultaba no tenia por que involucrarlo a el, no?, el sentía que tenia que ver con el pero su razón le decía que era una locura, si la acababa de conocer, no podía ser tan paranoico.

Pero por que rayos se sentía así!?, no pensaba pasarse la noche en vela pensando en una enana que acababa de conocer! ni aunque ella fuera la chica mas sexy y hermosa que hubiera...

'agghr... por que diablos pienso esto'

-Que me has hecho?, Kuchiki Rukia-

Rukia estaba desayunando en la cocina de su casa, tomaba una chocolatada fría, ya que estaban en primavera pero el calor ya se notaba, con unas medialunas, quería desayunar bien y también llevaría su propio almuerzo, ni modo que se repitiera lo del día anterior.

Odio el tener que mostrarse débil ante el, sin haberlo planeado antes.

Ese fue un gran error, pero no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir. No señor, ella no dejaría que un niñito como ese la viera débil sin que ella lo haya planeado primero, antes muerta.

Ya estaba vestida para el instituto, lista para irse en cuanto terminara de desayunar.

-Tía Rukia...- escucho el llamado de su sobrina, Hisana

-Que sucede Hisana?- dijo tiernamente acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña de unos 6

-Bueno pues... cuando va a regresar mama?- Rukia sonrío. La madre de la niña había tenido que hacer un viaje de negocios y hace 3 días que no volvía.

-Pronto, cielo. Pronto...- dijo no queriendo decepcionarla y también por que la verdad no sabia cuando regresaría su querida cuñada.

Su cuñada y su sobrina se habían ido a vivir con ella en cuando ella y Byakuya se divorciaron.

Byakuya había estado felizmente casado con su hermana Hisana pero esta enfermo y murió, y al no haber dado un heredero para la 'gran y poderosa' familia Kuchiki, lo obligaron a casarse con una mujer de otra familia noble y cuando ella le dio a su primogénito varón en el primer año de casados al que llamaron Ren, se lo quitaron para entrenarlo como el próximo cabecilla del clan.

Su cuñada había vivido un verdadero infierno estando casada con su hermano, la pobre apenas veía a su hijo y al que se suponía era su esposo.

2 años después del nacimiento de su hijo ella había tenido una niña, y, al ver que ya le estaban buscando un buen marido para la bebe de apenas 6 meses que los beneficiase y les diera un buen contrato, pidió el divorcio, se peleo con su familia y la desheredaron, estuvo viviendo en un hotel de mala muerte por un tiempo esperando a que los Kuchiki le quitasen a su hija, ya que no podía pagar por un abogado así que decidió solo pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Claro que esto fue hasta que Rukia se entero de todo, ella saco a su cuñada y sobrina de ese hotel y las acogió, se enfrento con su 'familia' dispuesta a pagar con su propio dinero los abogados que fuesen necesarios para que madre e hija permanecieran juntas, los ancianos se negaron a ceder a la niña sin embargo Byakuya finalmente accedió a que se la llevasen con la única condición de que el podría ir a visitar a la niña al menos una vez al mes, aunque al principio ambas dudaron finalmente accedieron, claro que los ancianos se enojaron pero, lo dejaron cuando Byakuya dijo que si había un escándalo mas en su familla y esta ves incluyendo a Rukia serian la comidilla de los medios, el escándalo del año.

Y 5 años después su linda sobrinita tenía el pelo negro como su padre, solo que corto lo llevaba por arriba de los hombros, en el frente mas largo y atrás mas corto alegando que quería parecerse a su tía, el mismo color de pie que el y los ojos celestes de su madre, era verdaderamente hermosa.

-Cuanto es 'pronto', tía...- aparte de ser hermosa era una niña muy inteligente.

-Pronto, cielo. Pero no importa cuanto, si? ella siempre volverá.- dijo llena de confianza, a lo que la pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir rápidamente con su cabecita.

-Rukia-san se te esta haciendo tarde para el instituto, debes ir- dijo Kiyone entrando apurada a la cocina, a lo que Rukia mira su reloj.

-Oh! cielos, es verdad gracias Kiyone, ya me voy.- dijo agarrando su mochila y dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a su sobrina y a su amiga.

-Cuida bien de Hisana por favor, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo saliendo por la puerta sin siquiera mirarlas.

-A-adiós... creo...- dijo la pequeña.

Ichigo iba camino al instituto acompañado de sus 2 molestos primos, cabe aclarar que el estaba completamente rojo debido al tema de conversación que sostenían los 2 'hermanos'

-Pues la mía es muchísimo mas grande y extensa que la tuya- decía un desafiante Tronks a Sheen que también tenía una mirada desafiante.

-Pues no lo creo la mía es mucho mas grande que la tuya y eso te lo demuestro todos los días- ante esa frase Ichigo se puso aun mas rojo, quien sabe que clase de cosas haría ese par cuando nadie los miraba.

-Pues al menos yo aguante mas la ultima ves- el pelinaranja abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero que diablos hacían esos 2!

-Que?, no es cierto tu siempre te vas primero!- acuso Sheen a Tronks a lo que este gruño

-No es cierto hay veces que tu te vas primero- contraataco el rubio

-Pues al menos yo no me la paso gritando- cielos! que clase de primos tenia?

-Gritar yo? pues al menos no me la paso jadeando-.

-Es mejor que gritar!- volvió a decir un poco mas molesto Sheen.

-A veces tu también gritas!- el ojimiel ya había enterrado por completo el poco respeto que alguna ves sintió hacia sus primos.

-Quizás, pero es por que lo hace muy duro y...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un completamente rojo Ichigo les había dado un puño en la cara a sus primos.

-SON UNOS MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS!- grito cansado de tener que escucharlos.

-Ah! si serás idiota!... acabas de romper mi perfecta nariz...- se quejo Tronks

-Ahh... Ichigo pero que diablos te pasa?- pregunto Sheen frunciendo el ceño.

-Que me pasa a mi? que les pasa a ustedes, malditos yaoistas!- grito eufórico el ojimiel, a lo que ambos 'hermanos' se miraron sorprendidos para luego estallar en carcajadas.

Ichigo miraba fastidiado y aun sonrojado como esos 2 se reían.

-P-pero que... jaja... que diablos pensabas que... jaja... estábamos hablando, Ichigo jaja- decía Sheen entre risas.

-Oye viejo... jajaja no se que creías que hablábamos pero... jajajajaja- ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que se tiro al suelo sujetándose la panza mientras reía, pues, sabia perfectamente lo que pensaba el pelinaranja.

-Jeje... escucha Ichigo...jaja... solo hablábamos de nuestra capacidad de aguantar golpes en el ring de boxeo... jaja... recuerdas al que vamos yo y Tronks todos los fines de semana...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ehh...- balbuceo el ojimiel, pues, efectivamente, ellos siempre iban al club llamado 'el ring' a boxear, se sonrojo avergonzado por sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta para ir al instituto.

-S-solo vamos de una vez que vamos a llegar tarde...- dijo nervioso, comenzando a caminar.

Ambos 'hermanos' se miraron y sonrieron, por que, obviamente, lo habían hacho a propósito.

Rukia ya estaba en la entrada del instituto estacionando la bicicleta que se había comprado, claro que no podía venir en su lujoso auto, por que podrían sospechar y hacer preguntas o peor aun, descubrir quien era.

-Ey, Rukia-saaaan!- Rukia giro el rostro al notar que alguien la llamaba, encontrándose con Sheen, que era el que la llamaba y detrás de el a Tronks, que se le caía la baba al verla, y a Ichigo que la miraba sorprendido.

-Oye, Rukia que haces aquí?- pregunto confuso el ojimiel.

-Pues no se... quizás estoy vendiendo drogas o quizás estudio aquí y es mi deber venir al igual que tu.- respondió sarcástica, y, aunque nada de lo que dijo era cierto, sonó muy natural.

-Tsk... Como sea...- respondió algo avergonzado, otra ves 'dios hoy va a ser el peor día de mi vida' pensó Ichigo frustrado. Rukia sonrío al ver humillado al pelinaranja, le encantaba dejarlo en ridículo.

El pitido de su celular hizo que todos los allí presentes centraran su atención en ella.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras sacaba su celular, seguramente seria su amiga Tamirity, ya que en la mañana tampoco la llamo, sin embargo, la llamada anunciaba que era su amigo Renji, quien también era policía.

Era muy raro que el le llamase cuando estaba trabajando.

-Renji, que ocurre?- el ojimiel frunció el seño al escuchar un nombre masculino e iba a preguntar quien era el tal Renji cuando la mirada aterrada de Rukia lo detuvo.

-Q-que...?... c-como...?- dijo la ojivioleta totalmente sorprendida

-R-rukia... que te pasa?- pregunto confuso Ichigo.

-T-tami-mirity... atacaron a Tamirity...- Ichigo la miro confundido.

-Debo ir con ella!- grito y salio corriendo a lo que Ichigo la siguió, seguido de sus primos que no dudaron en ir con el ojimiel.

El no tenia idea de por que la seguía solo sabia que no quería dejarla sola después de ver esa expresión en su rostro, no quería separase de ella hasta saber que estaría bien.

'No se que te este pasando Rukia pero quiero averiguarlo y ayudarte si es posible... te protegeré Rukia' pensó Ichigo.

mmm... no estoy del todo conforme con este cap u.u bueno eso no importa si a ustedes les gusto! ^.^ mil gracias por sus comentarios:

Kawai-Maria, o0 Viech 0o y Rukianekochan x3 se les agradece mucho! me hacen muy feliz! w en fin espero aya sido de su agrado CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaa.


	5. Chapter 5

ROMPECORAZONES

CAPITULO 5

-Estupida Rukia- murmuro Tamirity sentada en su escritorio tomando un vaso con agua y píldoras para la resaca.

Estaba molesta con Rukia por no haberla escuchado el día anterior, admitía que no había sido buena idea beber después del trabajo.

Pero había una buena razón para ello, pues, estaba celebrando al haber resuelto uno de los casos mas difíciles que se le había presentado a la agencia de policías de Karakura desde que ella trabajaba ahí, 'el caso Aizen'.

Había tardado años en encontrar la más microscópica evidencia para por fin meter a ese tipo tras las rejas.

Y, finalmente, luego de 3 años sin absolutamente nada, no solo tenía pruebas, sino también testigos.

Claro que nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi, detectives profesionales de Tokio.

Claro que ninguno de los 3 hubiera podido hacer nada si Rukia no le hubiera pedido hace 2 semanas que investigara a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Lo que al principio ella creyó que seria investigar a otra conquista más de su amiga, resulto ser la pieza clave de su investigación.

De inmediato se olvido de Rukia y contacto a Yoruichi y a Urahara.

Los 3 se dieron cuenta que Aizen había dejado hoyos en esa ocasión y podían sacarle provecho.

Estuvieron trabajando en ello toda la semana y habían conseguido lo suficiente como para que encarcelaran a ese horrible hombre.

Apenas había vuelto hace 2 días y recién había caído en la cuenta que Rukia debía alejarse de ese chico o su vida correría peligro, pero no lo había conseguido y lo peor de todo era que ella ni siquiera la había llamado temprano como había dicho.

Suspiro, en ese momento sus amigos detectives debían estar en Europa buscando al ultimo testigo que necesitaban, no sabían donde estaba ni como convencerlo de declarar, así que les tomaría un tiempo, y hasta entonces no podrían hacer nada contra Aizen y sus secuaces.

Por el momento solo ella, Yoruichi, Urahara y sus ayudantes, sabían la verdad acerca de Aizen, sin olvidar a su colega Kira Isuzu quien también había colaborado.

Miro su celular y vio con desilusión que Rukia aun no la llamaba, volteo su rostro y pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo de mesa, llevaba el típico uniforme policial solo que con falda, su tono de piel era parecido al de Rukia, tenia los ojos azul oscuro al igual que su cabello, solo que su pelo era un tanto mas oscuro, era largo hasta su cintura y de el dos gruesos mechones de cabello se colaban pos sus hombros decorando la parte delantera de su cuerpo, y en su cara no se asomaba un solo cabello, era pequeña solo un tanto mas alta que su amiga, era delgada y su busto era apenitas mas grande que el de Rukia, aun así era muy bella y lo sabia.

Dejo de ver su reflejo al notar como su celular comenzaba a vibrar, su rostro se ilumino, mas perdió toda emoción al ver que solo era un mensaje de Kira, lo leyó 'Tamirity necesito q bengas urjentemente al lugar donde construjen el nuevo parke de dibersiones tengo q ablar contigo' frunció el ceño al terminar de leerlo, Kira nunca cometía faltas ortográficas, su letra era impecable, aparte de que el siempre la llamaba con el 'san', algo andaba mal ahí.

Sin embargo pensó que solo era su imaginación y que ya se estaba volviendo paranoica, así que se levanto y se dispuso a ir donde Kira la cito, no sin antes llevar su pistola y cargarla, solo por precaución.

Salio de su oficina y saludo a Renji, quien también trabajaba ahí, el le pregunto a donde iba y ella le dijo lo que le había dicho Kira para luego irse.

Llego al punto acordado y vio que todo estaba oscuro el lugar estaba techado y solo se podía ver gracias a los pequeños rayitos de sol que se colaban por una que otra ranura del techo.

Siguió caminando mientras apretaba el revolver que traía en su bolsillo

-Buscas a tu amigo?- dijo una voz desconocida haciendo que ella se tensase, estaba a punto de voltear cuando...

-Pues, aquí lo tienes!- de inmediato sintió como algo caía sobre ella y la tiraba al piso debido a que era mas pesado, cerro los ojos esperando el impacto y cuando al fin lo sintió abrió los ojos y tiro al 'objeto' aun lado de ella, sin embargo lo que vio la aterro.

A su lado yacía el cuerpo desangrado de Kira

-KIRA!- grito aterrada, de inmediato se sentó junto a el y lo reviso, comprobando aliviada que la sangre en su ropa aun estaba húmeda y no seca, aun podían salvarlo.

-Deja de jugar Grimmjow, mátala de una vez- dijo una voz calmada, a lo que Tamirity no pudo hacer más que tirarse al suelo y rodar esquivando la bala que, después de hacer un berrinche, le tiro el sujeto de pelo celeste.

Se escondió detrás de una columna mientras sacaba su pistola, pego la espalda a ella y luego asomo su cabeza levemente para después apuntar y disparar a la velocidad digna de un profesional, de inmediato los otros 2 se dispersaron y comenzaron a tirar, los tiros del de pelo negro y ojos verdes eran mas precisos y apenas los podía esquivar, pero el otro no tenia muy buena puntería y era menos ágil de modo que ella ya lo había herido en el brazo, ella se escondía y disparaba y ellos simplemente esquivaban y disparaban.

Luego de un par de tiros la chica logro posesionarse detrás del peliceleste y disparar ante la mirada atónita de este, sin embargo antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo sintió un terrible dolor en la espalda, el de pelo negro le había dado.

Callo al frío suelo mientras la sangre brotaba de su herida.

El tipo de pelo celeste se dio la vuelta mientras sujetaba su brazo herido y acto seguido pateo su arma lejos de ella, camino sobre ella como si de una alfombra se tratase ante sus agudos gritos de dolor

-Siempre queriendo ser el héroe, eh?, Ulquiorra...- dijo el de celeste

-Si te hubiera dejado morir Aizen-sama me hubiese regañado- dijo tranquilamente el de negro alzándose de hombros.

Tamirity abrió los ojos sorprendida, Aizen! ese maldito! miro enfadada y adolorida como esos 2 tipos se iban tranquilamente, y justo antes de cruzar la salida el de pelo celeste se gira y le pega un tiro que impacta en su muslo derecho diciendo un 'para asegurarnos' yéndose finalmente aquellos 2.

La peliazul gruñe de dolor y furia, dirige su vista a Kira y comprueba que este sigue respirando aunque muy débilmente, lleva su dedo índice hacia su propia sangre y lo moja en ella, para luego escribir algo con su propia sangre, sin embargo no puede terminar de escribir lo que quería cuando pierde toda fuerza y todo a su alrededor comienza a ponerse negro, y justo antes de quedar inconsciente pronuncia en voz débil

-...Aléjate de el, Rukia... aléjate... de Kurosaki...-

Rukia corría desesperada hacia el hospital general de Karakura, donde Renji le había dicho que tenían internada a Tamirity, ignorando por completo a los chicos que la seguían, solo quería llegar y verificar que su amiga este fuera de peligro, no quería perder a alguien querido, no otra vez.

Ichigo iba a unos metros de distancia de la morena, no tenia idea de por que la chica había salido corriendo, pero aunque su cerebro le gritara que sea lo que sea no era asunto suyo, su corazón le exigía, o mas bien ordenaba, que la siguiera y tratara de ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

Y, si el ojimiel no entendía nada, menos sus primos que iban apenas unos pasos lejos del ojimiel, a pesar de que no entendían, ese no era motivo para abandonar a su primo, desde pequeños ellos siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente y jamás habían abandonado al otro, de chicos ellos se creían 'los 3 mosqueteros' debido a que jugaban con espadas y usaban 'capas', que eran mas bien sabanas o manteles, el punto era que ellos literalmente eran 'uno para todos y todos para uno' por mas ñoño que eso sonara, no había mejor forma de describir su relación.

Claro que aunque por Ichigo se arrojarían a un volcán sin preguntar, eso no quería decir que no intentaran sacar conclusiones.

Sheen pensaba que al fin una chica había domado a su primo, mientras que Tronks creía que Ichigo estaba persiguiendo a la pobre chica y esta huía de el.

Pero abandonaron toda especulación cuando vieron que la morena entraba en el hospital seguida de Ichigo, a lo que ellos inmediatamente lo siguieron.

Rukia detuvo su carrera al llegar a la recepción, y ni siquiera se dio tiempo de respirar, cuando ya estaba preguntando por su amiga, en cuanto le dijeron en donde estaba, camino a paso rápido hacia allá, ya que estaba muy cansada para volver a correr, Ichigo y sus primos, que la habían alcanzado cuando se detuvo en recepción, iban caminando unos pocos pasos detrás de ella, Rukia, al percatarse de su presencia los mira sorprendida

-Q-que hacen aquí?- les pregunta la ojivioleta

-Te seguimos- respondieron los 3 primos al unísono tranquilamente

-Pues... no pueden ir por allí siguiendo a la gente!- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Jeje... esto... nosotros 2 no te seguimos, el idiota de Ichigo salio disparado tras de ti, y nosotros solo lo seguimos para vigilar que no haga nada pervertido jiji- dijo maliciosamente Tronks, recibiendo un choque de puños con su 'hermano' y un golpe de parte de su 'primo'.

En todo ese tiempo no habían dejado de caminar, hasta que Rukia diviso la puerta con el numero '36 b' a lo que se dirigió a ella seguida del trío que no paraba de pelearse, abrió la puerta se encontró a Renji consolando a Kiyone que estaba llorando, y varios de sus amigos que tenían mala cara, entro despacio seguida por el trío que ya había cesado su discusión para estar sumidos en el silencio, lentamente se acerco hasta la cama y diviso a su amiga vendada con rastros de sangre en la cara conectada con a un montón de cables y con un respirador artificial, toda lastimada.

No aguanto más y se echo a llorar arrodillándose enfrente de la camilla y tomando la mano de su amiga.

Para Ichigo ver esa imagen lo destrozo, tuvo unas increíbles ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que ya se le habían adelantado.

Kiyone al ver llorar a su pequeña amiga se libro de Renji y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla mientras ambas lloraban.

Todos los presentes a excepción de las chicas y el trío de estudiantes eran policías, hay se encontraban, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Kempachi y hasta la pequeña Yachiru tenia cara triste.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de 27 años de edad con el pelo azul oscuro, y ojos del mismo color, el pelo lo llevaba largo hasta por debajo de los hombros dividido en 2 puntas que caían lacias apuntando hacia abajo, solo que estas estaban sobre sus hombros dejando su espalda descubierta, se notaba que era un hombre fuerte con el cuerpo bien entrenado, tenia la piel un tanto mas oscura que la de Rukia y en sus ojos se podía ver una mirada de preocupación.

Se acerco a la camilla y todos los que estaban en su camino se alejaban abriéndole paso, Ichigo, al ver el parecido de aquel hombre con la chica que estaba en la camilla, supuso que eran familia y se hizo a un lado, a lo que sus primos hicieron lo mismo, dejando pasar a aquel hombre con una cabellera mas extraña que la de ellos.

El hombre se paro enfrente de donde estaban las chicas llorando sin dejar de ver a la que reposaba en la cama, Rukia y Kiyone levantaron la mirada aun llorando y se abalanzaron contra el abrazándolo y llorando en su pecho, el les sonríe tiernamente y acaricia la cabeza de ambas mujeres

-No se preocupen... todo estará bien...- les susurra a lo que ambas lo miran y asienten débilmente cesando su llanto.

El pelinaranja, que había estado atento ante esta escena, no pudo mas que voltear el rostro incomodo, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, quizás no debió haberla seguido.

Estaba apunto de irse, cuando noto que todos en esa habitación, incluida Rukia, se estaban retirando, ella se fue con la cabeza gacha abrazada a Kiyone sin siquiera mirarlo, Sheen le agarro el hombro y movió la cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta, a lo que los 3 se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a aquel hombre solo con la chica en coma.

Al salir se encontraron con Rukia sentada en una silla, sola

-Donde esta toda esa gente?- se animo a preguntar Tronks

-Se fueron a ver a Kira... un amigo que también esta... delicado...- dijo la ojivioleta con voz débil

-Y... tu no iras a ver a ese tipo?- pregunto el ojimiel

-Iré luego... por ahora quiero quedarme con Tamirity... la chica en coma- agrego recordando que ellos no la conocían

-Y porque no vas con ella?- volvió a hablar Tronks

-Por que... es mejor dejarla a solas con su hermano...- dijo confirmando la sospechas de los chicos

-Ya veo... -dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba a su lado, al ver esta acción Sheen tomo del brazo a su hermano y se lo llevo alegando que irían al baño ante las quejas de este.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron completamente solos, no había nadie por ese pasillo, Rukia estaba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piso, e Ichigo la observaba, odiaba verla así de frágil, pero aunque su rostro este bañado por caminos de lagrimas le seguía pareciendo la mujer mas bella de todas.

No lo soporto más y tomo a la chica del rostro con las 2 manos, ante la mirada confundida de esta y la acerco hasta sus labios, quería probar esos pequeños y finos labios que ahora se encontraban entreabiertos por la sorpresa, quería saber si su sabor era tan suculento como imaginaba.

Iba a besar a Kuchiki Rukia.

bueno apartir de ahora no cuenten con q suba 3 capis x dias como ayer xDDDD eso fue por q me emocione x3 ya tengo algunos escritos pero no prometo nada xDDDDDD de nuvo gracias x sus rvws ^^ me alegran mi miserable dia xD espero les haya gustado y antes de q se piensen cualquier cosa necesito aclarar q ODIO! los fics q terminan mal y los q quedan inconclusos ¬¬ JAMAS haria algo asi yo u.u esto se va a poner picante pero el postre sera dulce xDDDD ahhh! por ciero bleach le pertenece a tite kubo-sama el ichirukista secreto! xDDD bueno porfis dejen rvw xB q haci todos somos felices y por cada rvw q dejen se salvara un pato! xD amenos q no les gusten los patos o.O serian tan crueles?! T^T pobres patitos! xDDDDDDDDD ya, espero q les haya gustado x3 CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaa.


	6. Chapter 6

ROMPECORAZONES

CAPITULO 6

Rukia estaba boquiabierta, no entendía el comportamiento de aquel chico, primero la sigue sin tener la menor idea de adonde podía dirigirse ella, luego se quedo a su lado aun cuando ella estaba en una situación que no era para nada de su incumbencia y ahora le sujetaba el rostro, de manera firme pero sin hacerle el mínimo daño, y la acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

No sabia que hacer, estando en otra situación se alegraría de dar este avance, pero ahora que el la había visto tan débil no le parecía bueno aquello, odiaba el hecho de haberse mostrado débil ante el cuando se había prometido así misma que no lo volvería a hacer.

Odiaba estar en esa situación, con el corazón latiéndole a mil apunto de salírsele del pecho, inmóvil, sin poder mover un solo músculo, embriagada de su aroma, sintiendo su aliento, lo agitado de su respiración, totalmente indefensa ante el y sin poder apartar la vista de los labios del chico que cada vez estaban mas cerca.

Quería apartarse, no quería besarlo, no en ese momento, porque eso era algo que ella no había planeado ni previsto, y odiaba que la situación se le escapara de las manos.

Ichigo podía sentir la suave piel de Rukia bajo sus manos, ya podía sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban, el aroma que emanaba de la pelinegra lo estaba volviendo loco, le nublaba los sentidos, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y no le quitaba la vista de encima a los labios de la ojivioleta.

No sabia que demonios estaba haciendo, pero lo que si sabia era que no debería estar haciendo aquello, algo dentro de el le decía que si la besaba estaba en riesgo de volverse adicto a sus labios, pues ahora que estaba así de cerca de ella, sentía la necesidad de no volverse a apartar de ella, y no sabia si eso le convenía, ya que acababa de conocerla y no era buena idea 'obsesionarse' con una desconocida.

Con este pensamiento, detuvo su avance y se alejo de ella muerto de la vergüenza esperando una buena bofetada, sin embargo, lo que llego fue otra cosa.

Rukia sintió como el ojimiel dejaba de acercársele para después alejarse rápidamente y se quedo estático con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como esperando algo, ella, al ver que ahora el era el indefenso, sonrío de lado con suficiencia, y, mandando su sentido común de viaje a Tombuctú, tomo al pelinaranja del cuello de la camisa del instituto y unió sus labios en un beso.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la chica lo iba a besar, sin embargo, el sentir el dulce y cosquillante sabor que los labios de la chica le proporcionaba con solo tenerlos pegados a los suyos, le quito todo control a su cerebro por sobre su cuerpo y sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los de la morena, que inmediatamente le siguió moviendo los suyos propios.

'A la mierda el oxigeno' pensaron ambos mientras sus lenguas se encontraban y comenzaban a moverse, explorando todo lo que podían de la boca del otro y masajeándose entre ellas.

Rukia dejo la pobre camisa del chico para enroscar sus brazos en el cuello del ojimiel, mientras este tomo con una mano su pequeña cintura y con la otra acaricio desde su nuca hasta su suave pelo.

Seguían sentados y el pasillo que, para suerte de ambos, continuaba vacío.

Rukia se para ante la confusa y sonrojada cara del pelinaranja, pero rápidamente se sentó sobre las piernas del chico de modo que las suyas le quedaron colgando aun lado de la pierna izquierda del chico.

El gruño en aprobación mientras volvían a besarse, encontrando de nueva cuenta sus lenguas.

Ichigo estaba caliente, muy caliente, la pelinegra estaba demasiado cerca de el, es mas estaba completamente pegada a su cuerpo!, podía sentir la forma de sus pequeños senos contra su pecho, como estos subían y bajaban debido a la irregular respiración de esta.

Entreabrió los ojos y vio que el pasillo seguía desierto, dudaba de hacer lo que tenia en mente pero... ya no aguantaba mas!, con mano temblorosa palpo un pecho de la morena, que gimió de sorpresa y placer, rompiendo el beso, Ichigo aprovecho eso para besar y lamer su cuello, la ojivioleta libero de su abrazo al ojimiel para tapar su boca tratando de acallar los gemidos que le provocan las acciones del ojimiel.

Ichigo sube por su cuello y mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja mientras empieza a masajear el pecho que se encuentra bajo su mano a lo que escucha mas gemidos amortiguados de parte de la morena, sonríe complacido.

Abandona su pecho para bajar su mano hasta el borde de la camisa de la chica mientras volvía a besar sus labios, estaba a punto de meter sus manos debajo de la camiseta de la chica cuando un carraspeo hizo que ambos se separaran, de modo que quedaron los 2 de pie con las caras completamente rojas

-Vaya Rukia, cuanto tiempo que no te veo, y ahora que te veo, te veo besándote con un mocoso, usando ropa de niña de instituto- dijo una voz grave a modo de reproche

-Ashido...- dijo la ojivioleta en un susurro completamente sorprendida y, por que no admitirlo, asustada, si Ashido descubría que Ichigo era otra de sus 'victimas' no dudaría en decirle acerca de su 'trabajito' y mandaría todo al caño

-Jeje, se nota por tu cara que estas feliz de verme- le dijo con sarcasmo

-Que haces aquí!?- le dice alterada, no permitiría que ese idiota arruinara todo.

Ashido sonrío, si ella se había alterado tanto era por que ese mocoso con el que estaba debía ser el siguiente en 'la lista de los idotas', como el la llamaba.

-Por que tan alterada, Rukia?- dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-Acaso no quieres que le diga algo que yo se a este muchacho?- dijo señalando a Ichigo a lo que este frunció el ceño molesto y confundido

-CALLATE! NO TE ATREVAS A ABRIR LA BOCA- dijo la ojivioleta 'demonios! ya se dio cuenta!' pensó mirándolo con horror

-Jaja, oye muchacho- llamo la atención de Ichigo, quien le miro interrogante

-Acaso sabes quien es esta mujer?- pregunto malicioso a lo que el ojimiel abrió los ojos, no se esperaba esa pregunta 'que quiere decir con eso' pensó confundido y miro a la ojivioleta que miraba horrorizada la escena

-Ya veo! que divertido! al parecer no tienes idea de lo que ella realmente quiere de ti...- dijo con una sonrisa de lado pero con una pizca de dolor que no paso desapercibida para el pelinaranja

-Bien... te lo diré... ella es...- fue interrumpido.

-¡ICHIGO NO LO ESCUCHES!- grito Rukia desesperada, sin tener idea de que hacer

-Jeje, muy bien, Ichigo-kun, déjame decirte quien es realmente Kuchiki Rukia...-

...

Volvió a mirar de reojo a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado y suspiro.

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde el 'beso' y desde entonces no había tenido el valor para mirarla a los ojos.

Se sentía muy avergonzado por su 'arrebato de pasión' y también se sentía confundido por lo que había pasado con ese tal Ashido, o como se llame, no entendía por que le había dicho aquellas palabras...

:::FLASHBACK:::

-Jeje, muy bien, Ichigo-kun, déjame decirte quien es realmente Kuchiki Rukia...- dijo en tono de como si estuviera a punto de arruinar el plan maestro de su mas grande enemigo

-Q-que... q-quieres decir...?- dijo confundido, se sentía como si estuviera en un lugar en el que todos sabían algo excepto el.

-Pobre... en verdad siento lastima por ti... se nota que eres solo un niño... pues te advierto 'pequeño' ... que si no quieres arruinar tu vida sentimental y que te destrocen el alma y el corazón... te alejes de esta mujer!- dijo con un toque de resentimiento, dejando a Ichigo muy confundido y a Rukia temerosa

-Q-que...?... no entiendo...- trato de decir pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa cínica del pelirrojo

-En verdad no tienes ni la mas minima sospecha... ella es...- .

-Ashido-nii que diablos crees que haces?...- dijo una voz femenina interrumpido al pelirrojo.

Ichigo bajo la vista y se encontró con una niña de unos 13 años, de cabello rojo oscuro atado en dos rodetes caídos y dos mechones no muy gruesos cayéndole en la frente un poco por debajo de cada ceja, iba vestida con una falda gris hasta las rodillas una camisa lila y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Ashido al igual que el tono de su piel era como el de el

-Marion, que quieres?- dijo Ashido con cara de fastidio

-Ya te dije miles de veces que no quiero que te metas en los asuntos de Rukia-chan!, vinimos aquí a ver como se encuentra Tami-chan no para que la molestes!, si te quedaste resentido problema tuyo pero ya no la molestes onii-chan!- dijo en tono de regaño la niña

-Tsk, como sea... pero estas condenando a este pobre niño, Marion- dijo tratando de hacerla sentir culpable, lo cual, obviamente, no consigue, ya que su hermanita sabia con que tipo de hombres 'trabajaba' la ojivioleta

-Me voy! pero no creas que esto termina aquí Rukia... un día me vengare de ti y ninguno de tus truquitos te salvara...- amenazo mirando con una mezcla de resentimiento y dolor en su voz, mientras entraba en la habitación donde estaba la chica en coma aun con su hermano.

-No le hagas caso Rukia-chan, ya lo conoces...- dijo Marion con resignación, luego entro a la habitación no sin antes darle una mirada de lastima al pelinaranja 'pobre solo es un chico' pensó antes de irse, pues ella sabia el dolor que podía causarle Rukia a los hombres que le 'encargaban'.

-Rukia- la llamo

-Quien demonios era ese tipo?- pregunto confundido, Rukia lo miro y luego agacho la cabeza

-El... era... un ex-novio...- dijo aliviada, la hermana del hombre que la iba a hundir la salvo, y la mentira que le había dicho a el ojimiel no era del todo mentira.

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón, le gustaba la idea de no tener que mentirle.

Ichigo no dudo en sus palabras, después de todo ese tipo si parecía un ex resentido, la miro y vio su sonrisita y el también sonrío, ella era verdaderamente hermosa, mas aun cuando sonreía, era inevitable no corresponder su sonrisa.

De repente se ruborizo, por todos los cielos! la había besado y toqueteado, aun podía sentir su pequeño seno bajo su mano, y ahora lo que sentía en su mano era la sangre que se le había escapado de la nariz al recordar 'aquello'.

Rukia levanto el rostro justo cuando el terminaba de limpiarse los rastros de sangre.

Sus miradas se conectaron y sus rostros se volvían a acercar, ambos querían apartarse, sin embargo, había una fuerza más grande que su propia voluntad que los obligaba a acercar sus labios a los del otro

-Rukia yo...- quiso hablar el ojimiel pero estaba totalmente cautivado por el aroma que emanaba la morena, era tan delicioso.

-Ichigo...- que diablos le pasaba?, por que no podía apartarse?, ¿por que no tenia control sobre su cuerpo?, ¿por que justo el tenia ese poder sobre ella de nublarle el juicio? ¿Por que?

-Rukia...- volvió a hablar el pelinaranja, esa mujer hacia que todo a su alrededor dejara de existir, todo lo que no fuera ella.

Sus bocas estaban tan cerca, tan...

-Wow! creo que llegamos en mal momento...- dijo Sheen interrumpiendo a la parejita que enseguida se separaron

-Bravo! si serás idiota Sheen, por tu culpa el bobo de Ichigo nunca nos dará una cuñada...- se quejo Tronks

-Por favor, hermano ya suenas como el tío Isshin-san- dijo con una gotita el chico con una coleta

-Por favor... el es peor- dijo para después ambos soltar una risita recordando las tonterías de su 'tío' ignorando completamente a los 2 sonrojados.

Luego ambos hermanos se pusieron a discutir por alguna razón que ellos no habían escuchado ya que ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, el pelinaranja pensando en el dulce sabor de la morena y ella regañándose mentalmente por haber perdido el control de la situación, y también en lo que había pasado con Ashido, solo esperaba que Ichigo no sospechara o estaría en problemas, y muchos.

-Ichigo- hablo Sheen -Será mejor que volvamos a la preparatoria o llamaran a el tío Isshin y el empezara a hacer preguntas, y no creo que quieras eso, así que si nos apresuramos llegaremos para el almuerzo- le dijo en un tono suave pero a la vez en broma, al mismo tiempo que ahorcaba a su 'hermano' pasándole un brazo por el cuello (al estilo 'Rear Naked Choke Hold' es una llave de lucha libre... XD...) mientras que al otro lo utilizaba para taparle la boca mientras este forcejeaba y trataba de gritar, lo que el pelinaranja agradecía, no porque le gustase que ahorcaran a su primo, bueno solo un poco, si no por el hecho de que comprendiese que en ese momento no estaba de humor para preguntas ni bromas de mal gusto y menos las de Tronks, si algo le faltaba a ese rubio con rizos era tacto, Sheen por otro lado siempre fue mas observador y sabia como actuar ante cualquier situación, de los 3 el era el mas maduro, si, incluso era mas maduro que Ichigo, el de niño en el orfanato y antes de ser metido en este había sufrido mucho, también con la muerte de sus padres adoptivos, Kaien y Miyako, el definitivamente tubo que pasar por cosas muy feas cuando era niño, pero eso le había ayudado a madurar y a disfrutar mas de la vida, a eso se debía su actitud tan relajada que no llegaba a la idiotez, por mas que en muchas ocasiones se hiciera el tonto el era todo menos eso, alguien difícil de engañar.

-Eh... esta bien, creo... Rukia tu...- quiso hablar pero realmente no sabia que decirle.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, estaré bien... pero por hoy no voy a ir a la escuela, quiero quedarme mas tiempo con Tami-chan...- dijo volviendo a ponerse triste a lo que el ojimiel la miro con preocupación y Sheen con dulzura distrayéndose a lo que el rubio aprovecho para escaparse del agarre de su hermano, que le sacaba unos 7 cm, y estaba apunto de gritarle una sarta de improperios de no ser por que el pelinaranja y el pelirrojo lo inmovilizaron tomándolo por los brazos y tapándole la boca llevándoselo a rastras del hospital

-Nos vemos Rukia-san, esperamos que tu amiga se mejore!- le grito el ojigris (ósea sheen para el q no se acuerda de q color eran sus ojos x3) a modo de despedida, Ichigo solo se quedo sin decir nada, ya que aun no tenia ni idea de que decir solo se quedo mirando esos 2 zafiros que conformaban los ojos de la morena, ella lo miro esperando algo de su parte y el solo pudo decir

-Adiós...- ella sonrío y se despidió con la mano.

:::FINFLASHBACK:::

Habían pasado 2 días antes de que la morena volviera al instituto y la primera semana se la había visto un poco deprimida, pero ya a la segunda se había recompuesto un poco.

Lein siempre la llamaba para que almorzase con ellos y en un par de días la morena ya se había vuelto parte de su grupo, para incomodidad y felicidad de el, las 2 chicas de inmediato se hicieron amigas, al poco tiempo los chicos también la adoraron y ella era oficialmente parte de su grupo.

En ese corto tiempo no habían vuelto a entablar conversación y el siempre trataba de evitarla, sin embargo no podía evitar mirarla en clase y eso confirmaba sus sospechas de verse 'interesado' por la morena.

Sentía la mirada del pelinaranja en su perfil, en los últimos días el se había alejado de ella, y aunque algunos creyeran que eso era malo, ella sabia que aquello era un gran avance

:::FLASHBACK:::

-Recuerda querida, que cuando un hombre toma distancia, eso es algo bueno, significa que están empezando a ceder, que se sienten intimidados, que tienes un poder sobre ellos, que los hace sentir débiles, por eso se alejan.- dijo aquella mujer mientras tomaba tranquilamente un te

-Cuando eso suceda tienes que buscar la manera de meterte mas afondo en su vida, de involucrarte con los que estén a su alrededor para así llegar a el... nunca ataques directamente, golpea sus punto mas débiles y luego ve por su corazón...- dijo seriamente aquella mujer con acento español

-Siempre debes parecer inalcanzables para ellos... eso les atrae.- pronuncio mientras miraba a la mujercita que estaba enfrente suyo atenta a sus palabras

-Entendiste, Rukia-chan?- dijo esta vez con un tono mas calido

-Hai, sensei-

:::FINFLASHBACK:::

Debía tener bien presentes esas palabras, no debía olvidar quien era.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todos giraran hacia esta que daba paso a una voluptuosa chica

-Disculpe Ochi-sensei el director dice que... Kuchiki-san...?- se interrumpió a si misma la pelinaranja el ver a la morena ahí.

Rukia la vio sorprendida -Inoue...-

Ichigo vio confundido como las 2 chicas se miraban confundidas 'acaso Rukia e Inoue se conocen?' pensó al ver como no se quitaban la mirada de encima.

-Emm...- llamo la atención la profesora molesta de que la ignoraran

-Que decías Inoue- dijo con un poco de reproche en su voz

-Ehh... ah! le venia a decir que el director la manda a llamar por el temita de su pancita jeje- dijo reaccionando y pronunciando lo ultimo con ternura.

De inmediato la mirada de la profesora se ilumino y también sonrío

-Oh! claro, vamos- dijo parándose y siguiendo a la ojigris que se fue detrás de la profesora dedicándole una mirada a la ojivioleta antes de cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto se fueron todo el mundo empezó a mormurar y algunos se pararon para ir a hablar con sus amigos que estaban lejos de sus pupitres

-Que fue eso?- dijo una voz tras Rukia sobresaltándola

-Ah!... Grein! me asustaste!- le reprocho Rukia a la chica del cabello rubio y castaño quien solo soltó una risita y tomo una silla desocupada de alguno que se habrá levantado

-Jeje ya lo siento, Kuchiki... pero dime... que fue ese concursito de miradas entre Inoue y tu... la conoces?- le pregunto Lein a lo que Rukia se tenso.

¡Rayos! no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para darle a la de de ojos chocolate, y encima el muy cabeza dura de Ichigo no le quitaba su mirada interrogante de encima, poniéndola aun mas nerviosa.

Lein, Chad, Jhonito, Ichigo y ella iban al mismo salón.

Chad era callado, y Jhonito (o Jhoni) era muy tímido como para preguntarle algo a alguien, así que para su suerte ninguno de ello iba a preguntarle nada, sin embargo eso no impedía que anden de curiosos detrás de Lein que nunca se perdía ningún chisme y era curiosa de profesión.

-Emm... pues...- 'piensa, piensa, ¡piensa!' se repetía mentalmente Rukia

-I-inoue es... ella... ella y yo... nos conocemos por que...- oh vamos había investigado sobre Inoue algo se le tenia que ocurrir

-Amm... oh! es que yo suelo ir a comprar pan a la panadería donde ella trabaja, jeje si! eso! jeje- dijo un poco nerviosa pero contenta de que se le allá ocurrido algo

-Ohh! ya veo... pero... por que se miraban así?- volvió a preguntar Lein a lo que todos volvieron a fijar su mirada en una nuevamente nerviosa ojivioleta

-Amm... pues... es que... yo deje de ir a la panadería por que Inoue me vendió un pan que sabia horrible... pero cuando trate de pedir mi rembolso no me lo dieron... así que yo corrí la voz de que la panadería servia pan que hacia que vomitaras y sus ventas bajaron un poco... si... por eso...- dijo la morena volviendo a recurrir a los datos que había conseguido de Inoue, y, según sabia, mas de uno la había pasado mal al probar comida hecha por la chica ojigris.

Los chicos dudaron un momento, pero luego, al recordar las habilidades culinarias de la chica, asintieron conformes con la respuesta de la pelinegra a lo que ella suspiro aliviada.

-Bien... aun así eso fue raro- dijo nuevamente la de pelo bicolor

-Si, como sea... oigan, que es lo que pasa con la profesora?- pregunto Rukia, pues aunque ella ya lo sabia, por que había investigado, tenia que aparentar

-Ohh! cierto! tu eres nueva así que no lo sabes! jaja- dijo Lein riendo de la felicidad que le provocaba el poder contar un chisme

-Veraz- comenzó su relato alzando un dedo

-Hace 6 años, cuando la profesora recién empezaba a trabajar, se enamoro de un alumno y el alumno se enamoro de ella- continúo con los ojos brillándole feliz de contar una historia de amor que se halla hecho en ese instituto

-El alumno, Ochi Soma, le insistía a la sensei para estar juntos sin embargo ella se negaba!- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente tapándose un ojo para darle 'drama' pero lo único que consiguió fue una risita de Rukia mientras a los chicos les caía una gotita estilo anime

-Por mas que la dijera que ella era mayor y que el solo un niño, el le decía que para el amor no hay edades y si 2 personas se aman no deben tener miedo de enfrentar lo que se venga mientras están juntos...- siguió con una expresión soñadora, pensando en lo romántico que era aquello.

Rukia no supo por que, en serio no lo supo, pero en ese momento miro a Ichigo, que al sentirse observado también la miro, mientras las palabras de Lein ' para el amor no hay edades' se repetían en su cabeza 'pero que diablos estoy pensando!? el es un mocoso al que tengo que destruir! nada mas!' se grito mentalmente, enojada por no controlar sus pensamientos que últimamente estaban muy 'rebeldes' cuando se trataba de cierto pelinaranja de ceño fruncido que, al ver que ella apartaba la mirada el también aparto la suya.

-La sensei tardo un poco pero finalmente acepto! y mantuvieron una relación en secreto hasta que el se gradúo y luego se casaron!- dijo con entusiasmo alzando los brazos.

Rukia dulcifico su mirada 'es una niña muy entusiasta' pensó viendo como se emocionaba con la minima cosa, lo que hubiera dado ella por ser así de feliz y despreocupada cuando era adolescente.

-Y ahora están esperando un bebe!- dijo muy contenta

-Pero como el aun esta en la universidad y su trabajo de medio tiempo no es suficiente la sensei insiste en seguir trabajando hasta que se termine la escuela en 3 meses... ya sabes estamos en el ultimo trimestre, un poco mas y nos libraremos de la escuela!- grito entusiasmada, a lo que varios alumnos también pegaron un grito de victoria

-Jeje, aun así el marido insiste en que no puede sola por lo que el director le esta buscando un asistente...- dijo esto mas tranquilamente

-Ya veo...- respondió Rukia, sabia que la profesora se había casado con un alumno, pero no sabia toda la historia detrás de eso, y si, sabia que estaba buscando asistente, de eso ya se había encargado también, sonrío para sus adentros 'las cosas se van a poner buenas'.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todos volvieran corriendo a sus lugares con miedo a que su 'bipolar sensei' estuviera de mal humor ese día.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que nuevamente entraba por esa puerta la voluptuosa chica ojigris

-Ku-Kuchiki-san...- hablo tímida al encontrarse de nuevo con aquella intimidante mujer

-Po-pod-demos hablar?...- dijo tartamudeando

-Emm... claro...- dijo la ojivioleta yéndose con Inoue ante la atenta mirada de todo el salón.

Ya en la azotea y después de asegurarse que nadie las espiaba comenzaron a hablar

-Emm... Kuchiki-san, q-que haces aquí?- pregunto confundida, no esperaba encontrarse con 'la diosa de hielo', como ella la llamaba en su mente, sino en un buen tiempo

-Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste Inoue... enamorar a Kurosaki Ichigo y luego destruirlo- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Emm, si pero qu-que haces e-en la escuela?- volvió a tartamudear

-Oh! eso... pues, para cazar al animal hay que ir al bosque no?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Amm, eso creo...- dijo dudosa la ojigris

-Y... y dime que tal te va con eso?- dijo Inoue no sabiendo que mas decir

-Pues... muy bien! esta cayendo muy rápido! creo que solo me tomara un mes conquistarlo!- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-Conquistar a quien si se puede saber? Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san- las 2 nombradas voltearon muy sorprendidas encontrándose con un extrañamente serio pelinegro que las miraba desde la puerta, Kojima Mizuiro.

mmm... este es el cap mas largo hasta ahora xDDDDDD jiji espero q les haya gustado xD mil gracias por sus rvws! *o*

marylu Rguez: mil gracias por tu rvw! x3 y como vez... si se besaron! *w* aqui tienes la contii! xD

Caroone: q bueno q te este gustando! gracias por comentar xD

Rukianekochan: ¡no sufras! se q soy mala :D pero no tanto! xD no te gustan los patos? a mi tampoco xD por eso no me da pena matarlos xD y si a la mayoria de las IR nos gustan los conejos! yo los amo! en parte por ruki en parte por q son adorables xD decis vos? sos argentina? xD ahh! y con respecto a los primos de ichi si! xD los invente yo! xDDD a tamirity tambien xD pero creo q sheen se parece a ese tipo de samuray x... pero en mi cabeza el es muchisimo mas guapo! xP no se decirte de nadie q se parezca a tronks o a tamirity... ah! y si aizen siempre haciendo de las suyas! xDD con respecto a byakuya pues... ¡claro! xD amo a bya-kun como para dejarlo fuera de esto x3 ya tengo varios capis escritos... lo estaba subiendo a fb y los tengo guardados xD solo tengo q hacerles algunas modificaciones y listo! gracias x seguir el fic y dejar tus lindos comentarios *w* se te agradece! bay xD

Kawai-Maria: aqui tienes el cap! xD espero haber alcanzado tus expectativas x3 mil gracias por tus comentarios! xD

y tambien gracias a la gente q pone el fic en favoritos y alertas! xD se les quiere!

bleach es de tite kubo-sama y todo eso! xD porfiis dejen un rvw *.* por cada rvw q dejen matare a un ih xDDD CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	7. Chapter 7

ROMPECORAZONES

CAPITULO 7

-Kojima-kun...- dijo Inoue confundida.

Ella, a diferencia de Rukia, no comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

Rukia, por otro lado estaba paralizada ante la repentina aparición de Kojima, 'esto es malo' pensaba la ojivioleta con pánico.

De repente el semblante serio de Mizuiro cambia y vuelve a poner esa sonrisita gentil

-Acaso... ¿crees que no se quien eres? Kuchiki-san- dice mirando a la morena, con la voz llena de sarcasmo pero sin quitar su sonrisita amable.

Sus palabras dejaron pasmada a Rukia

-Me han hablado de alguien...- continuo Mizuiro empezando a caminar hacia ellas que instintivamente retrocedieron

-Alguien a quien la pagaban para que enamore hombres y luego les rompa el corazón dejándolos desolados...- su mirada se ensombrecía medida q iba avanzando pero su sonrisa no se borraba

-Creo que la llamaban... Lady ace... no te suena?...- Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida 'que tanto sabe este mocoso?' pensó aterrada, 'y si se lo dice a Ichigo'

-Veraz... yo interactúo mucho con mujeres... y sus amigas... y una de ellas me hablo sobre una chica con un 'mágico' poder de enamorar a cualquiera que ella se proponga, de un cabello negro que siempre lleva corto y unos misteriosos ojos que hasta el momento se creen violetas... una descripción no muy común, no Kuchiki-san?- las 2 chicas se topan con el baranda de reja que les impedía avanzar mas

-Se quien eres... se que las mujeres despechadas te contratan por venganza...- llega hacia ellas y, para sorpresa y terror de ambas, Mizuiro tomo de el cuello de la camiseta a Inoue y la estampo contra la reja.

Inoue chillo de dolor y Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¡Maldita zorra!- las palabras del pelinegro estaban cargadas de veneno y su cara estaba deformada por la ira

-Oye! que haces? suéltala!- dijo la morena desesperada tomando del brazo a Mizuiro tratando, inútilmente, de apartarlo

-No te basto con joderlo 4 meses estando contigo!, no te basto hacer que sus propios amigos lo odiaran!, no te basto con hacerlo sentir tan mal por el daño que te causo! y ahora la traes a ella!- le grito a la pelinaranja que lloraba por el miedo a que le haga algo, cabeceando en la dirección de Rukia al decir lo ultimo

-Tienes idea de lo que haz hecho?!, acabas de cagarle la vida a Ichigo! y tu que decías que lo amabas! donde quedo tu estupido amor!? No tienes idea de lo que esta mujer hace! no diré nada! pero... solo para que veas el resultado de tus egoístas acciones! y espero... con toda mi alma! que te carcoma la culpa!- la suelta bruscamente y se libra del agarre de Rukia para luego irse de la azotea a paso calmado con las manos en los bolsillos.

Inoue cae de rodillas al suelo con las manos en su pecho, temblando y con lagrimas en los ojos, Rukia, al ver su estado, se agacho y la abrazo a lo que Inoue de inmediato empezó a sollozar y a llorar desconsoladamente.

'Maldito Kojima, me alegra que no valla a decir nada pero como le vuelva a hacer algo a Inoue me las pagara!' pensaba Rukia mas que furiosa.

No había dejado de mirar la puerta desde el momento en el cual Rukia había salido por ella, ignoraba olímpicamente los parloteos de Lein que había hecho un circulo conformado por el, ella, Chad y Jhoni, claro que los 2 últimos estaban mareados de tanta 'información' que salía de la incallable boca de la de pelo bicolor.

Ichigo no escuchaba más que sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la pobre puerta que había sido victima de tantas miradas ese día.

Ichigo vio esperanzado como la puerta se habría y tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver que era la morena de ojos violetas quien volvía al salón.

Apenas se percato de que Lein fue corriendo hasta ella para traerla inmediatamente al 'circulo' y empezar a interrogarla con tantas preguntas que ni ella misma se entendía, parecía mas interesada en las preguntas que en las respuestas, de cualquier forma el no escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía, ni de lo que decía nadie, estaba totalmente hechizado mirando a la hermosa chica de ojos violetas que tenia sentada en frente.

Hacia tanto que no la miraba así, que no la tocaba.

Pensar que solo debía alargar la mano y así podría tocar su suave piel, lo volvía loco.

Dios santo, ¿que le había hecho esa chica?.

No podía apartar su mirada de ella, era como si algo hubiera congelado su cerebro para que no funcionara con nada más que ella.

Mizuiro observaba con mirada triste a su amigo que no apartaba su mirada de la joven Kuchiki.

Suspiro

-Idiota. Ya has caído...- susurro antes de irse en dirección a su salón del cual se había ido al ver pasar a las 2 chicas, con la excusa de que tenia que ir al baño, si seguía a si pensarían que tenia problemas estomacales.

Ichigo seguía mirando como un idiota a Rukia, mientras que la pobre morenita ya estaba mareada por la avalancha de preguntas que le hacia la de ojos chocolate.

De nuevo se abre la puerta y esta vuelve a ser victima de curiosas miradas.

Entra al salón la secretaria del director informando que debido a que la sensei tenía asuntos por resolver ya podían irse a sus casas.

Luego de que casi todos gritaran de felicidad y acomodaran las sillas en su lugar se empezaron a retirar, algunos calmadamente y otros como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ya fuera del instituto Rukia se disponía a irse a su casa cuando la voz de alguien la detuvo

-Oye enana!- Rukia paro abruptamente mientras le salía una venita

-¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me digas así!- le grito furiosa

-Cálmate quieres...- dijo con tono de fastidio mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza y ejercía un poco de fuerza mientras trataba de hacer que se achique, pero ella oponía resistencia mientras gruñía tratando de quitárselo de encima, 'al menos puedo tocar su pelo' pensaba mirando la mano que tenia en la cabeza de la morena, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en el estomago, la muy maldita le dio un puñetazo en el estomago!.

-M-maldita...- dijo un adolorido pelinaranja

-Eso te pasa por idiota!- le saca la lengua.

Rukia se da la vuelta en dirección a su casa, pero Ichigo enseguida se incorpora y la sigue

-Que crees que haces?- dice la ojivioleta frunciendo el ceño

-Te acompaño a tu casa- dice como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Rukia abre los ojos sorprendida

-QUE? ni lo sueñes! no puedes venir a mi casa!- la grita, su cuñada ya había regresado y ella no era una mujer exactamente dócil, aparte que su sobrinita lengua larga no tardaría en empezar a abrir su boquita y decir todo lo que se le pasara por la mente, no quería ni imaginarse a Ichigo frente alguna de las 2

-No te lo estoy preguntando... te dije que te acompañaría y eso are aunque deba seguirte todo el día!- dijo Ichigo con una expresión de 'no acepto un no por respuesta'.

Rukia tenia los ojos bien abiertos 'rayos! no me dejara decirle que no! tendré que dejarlo acompañarme... esto es malo' se decía mentalmente mientras empezaba a caminar con la fresa a su lado 'Kurosaki Ichigo va estar en mi casa...' pensaba una aterrorizada Rukia.

'Diablos. Diablos. Diablos.'

Aquello era lo único en lo que podía pensar Rukia mientras caminaba muy nerviosa con Ichigo a su lado.

-Oye Rukia, cuanto falta para llegar a tu casa?- la voz de Ichigo la sobresalto mientras fijaba la mirada en el se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

Rukia no supo por que, simplemente no lo supo, pero al mirar los ojos del chico y como este la miraba, se sonrojo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa, y sus ojos se dilataron.

Rukia, al notar esto, aparto la mirada y se llevo las manos a la cara, ante la confundida mirada del pelinaranja, confundida.

Rara vez ella se sonrojaba, y no entendía como este 'niñito' la había hecho sonrojar con tan solo mirarla

-Y-ya te dije que falta poco... si estas de impaciente mejor vuélvete a tu casa!- dijo volviendo a su temple habitual.

-Tsk, llevamos caminando media hora.- dijo un ya muy fastidiado pelinaranja

-Pues tendrás que aguantarte media hora mas por que vivo a las afueras de la ciudad.- dijo la ojivioleta tranquilamente pensando que con esa información el por fin desistiría de acompañarla.

Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido '¡tan lejos!'

-Bien, tengo tiempo- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Una venita broto en la frente de Rukia, ¡que terco era! 'no puedo llevarlo a la casa, podría toparse con Hisana o con su mama y quien sabe que harán esa dos... no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubra... bien tendré que usar la táctica de escape LC' pensó la pelinegra para después largarse a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡¿Oye a donde crees que vas!?- le grito el ojimiel al ver como salía disparada

-Ahh ni creas que te escaparas...- dijo con los dientes apretados para después comenzar a correr detrás de ella.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que la seguía, ¿que rayos estaba haciendo? se supone que no debería seguirla.

Acelero el paso al ver que ella empezaba a ir más rápido

-Por que huyes?- le dijo cuando ya estaba tan solo a 2 metros de ella

-Por que me sigues?- le respondió con otra pregunta

-Contesta a mi pregunta!- exigió el ojimiel

-Y tu la mía!- volteo a verlo enojada

-No lo are hasta que contestes mi pregunta!- le grito acercándose aun mas

-Ni yo!- grito pero antes de que pueda decir mas sintió como la tomaba por las piernas y la subía sobre su hombro

-QUE CREES QUE HACES!?- le grito totalmente escandalizada

-Me aseguro de que no te vayas a escapar mas.- le dijo calmadamente ignorando los golpes que la pelinegra daba a su espalda.

Ichigo iba caminando tranquilamente con dirección a las afueras de Karakura con la pelinegra acuestas, esta no había parado de golpear la espalda del pelinaranja.

Finalmente habían salido de la ciudad llegando hacia lo que parecía un bosque, solo que no había tantos árboles.

El pelinaranja miraba en todas direcciones buscando alguna casa donde pudiera vivir la pequeña chica, hasta que finalmente diviso una gran casa blanca con el techo y las ventanas azules, alzo mas la vista y vio un cartel que estaba tapado con una gran manta gris, alzo una anaranjada ceja, ¿por que habrían tapado ese cartel? decidió no darle importancia y se dirigió hacia la 'casita'.

Rukia suspiro mentalmente agradeciendo esa costumbre q tenia de tapar el cartel cada que tenia un nuevo caso.

-Emm... ya llegamos. Esta es mi casa. Ya puedes bajarme.- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa pero apretando los dientes, dejando el claro mensaje de 'o me bajas o te quedas sin descendencia'

. Ichigo un poco sonrojado (e intimidado) la baja lentamente y la deposita con cuidado en el verde pasto que conformaba el suelo.

Rukia, al ver lo cuidadoso que era al bajarla, se sonrojo '¿otro sonrojo? ¡Pero que diablos me pasa!' pensó con rabia hacia si misma.

De repente noto que estaba muy oscuro para ser medio día, y justo cuando levanto la cabeza para investigar la razón una gota le cayo en la frente, seguida de muchas otras que comenzaron a empapar a los jóvenes y todo le que había su alrededor.

Rukia miraba con los ojos bien abiertos la cara de un ya mojado Ichigo que miraba el cielo con el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal '¡rayos! y justo cuando creía que mi día ya no podía empeorar...' pensaba una muy desanimada ojivioleta.

-Bueno...- la voz del pelinaranja la saco de sus pensamientos

-Será mejor que entres a tu casa antes de que te enfermes...- dijo sonriendo levemente

-Bueno... adiós.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Rukia vio como el pelinaranja comenzaba a caminar debajo de la lluvia.

Wow.

Realmente solo quería acompañarla.

Se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo (otra vez x3).

No había tenido segundas intenciones ni lo hacia para molestarla.

De repente se sintió terriblemente avergonzada por pensar mal de el.

El chico simplemente había tenido un detalle con ella y ella había sido una completa desconsiderada.

Corrió hasta llegar al pequeño techito que había encima de la puerta y miro como el pelinaranja caminaba tranquilamente sin importarle la lluvia que caía a cantaros sobre el

. Se mordió el labio. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-¡O-oye Ichigo!- llamo la atención del pelinaranja, que ya se había alejado considerablemente pero que había logrado escucharla debido a que Rukia había alzado un poco la voz

-¿Que pasa?- le pregunto gritando un poco para que pueda oírlo bien

-I-idiota! ven aquí antes de que te enfermes!- dijo aun sonrojada pero con una sonrisa al haberle devuelto las palabras.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿era ella la misma chica que hace unos minutos estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no la acompañara?

-Que...?- fue interrumpido

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! ¡Solo será hasta que cese la lluvia!- le grito enojada, mas le valía venir antes de que se arrepintiera... y no faltaba mucho para eso.

Ichigo la miro raro, luego miro a su alrededor, se notaba que la lluvia seria para rato y su casa estaba muy lejos...

Suspiro y corrió en dirección a la casa de la morena, quien sonrío divertida al ver como movía la cabeza rápidamente haciendo que sus anaranjados mechones la salpicaran.

Ella se exprimió el pelo y toco el timbre de la puerta. Al rato el ojimiel vio como una niñita de cabello negro y ojos celestes muy claros les abría la puerta.

La niñita se le quedo mirando perpleja para luego dirigir su mirada a la pelinegra y sonreír ampliamente para después tirarse a sus brazos

-¡TIA RUKIA!- grito llana de jubilo la ojiceleste al tiempo que la morena la sostenía en brazos y reía contagiada de la alegría de la pequeña.

Ichigo, por otro lado, se había quedado embobado al escuchar la risa de la ojivioleta, que el recordara nunca la había escuchado reír así

-Jaja... Hisana el es Ichigo... Ichigo ella es Hisana, mi sobrina.- los presento a ambos la morena

-Hola tío Ichigo!- agito su manita a modo de saludo

-¿Tío Ichigo?- pregunto confuso el ojimiel

-Aja, yo le digo tíos a todos los novios de la tía Rukia!- dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-¡YO NO SOY SU NOV...!... espera... como que todos sus novios?- dijo repentinamente furioso, Rukia se sentía morir, sabia que era mala idea

-Jiji pues claro que eres su novio! si no, no aparecería tu foto en la lista de novios de mi tía!- dijo la pequeña inocentemente.

A Rukia se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa se hoyo un grito -¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!- grito una voz femenina a lo que Rukia palideció

-¡Rayos!... mi cuñada...- exclamo sorprendiendo a Ichigo.

El pelinaranja fijo su vista en la mujer que había pegado ese grito y se encontró con una mujer de cabello rubio y tez blanca, su cabello caía algo ondulado hasta un poco arriba de su cintura y tenia el flequillo corrido hacia el lado derecho de su rostro, que caía en punta hacia su mejilla rozando las pestañas de la mujer, tenia ojos de un celeste muy claro al igual que la 'niñita', solo que ella tenia una mirada fría e inexpresiva, contraria de la pequeña que era inocente y dulce, la mujer vestía una camisa azul cielo de manga corta con botones y un short blanco que le iba por la mitad del muslo, y unas botas también blancas que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas y estaba a pocos centímetros de encontrarse con el short.

A Ichigo le pareció una mujer muy bella y de seguro le hubiera parecido más bonita si no tuviera una escoba en la mano y la alzara como si estuviera a punto de pegarle a alguien con ella.

Así que más que parecerle linda, le pareció una completa loca.

La mujer de larga cabellera rubia frunció el ceño y sin previo aviso dio un par de pasos elegantemente y luego 'elegantemente' golpeo a Ichigo con la escoba en la cabeza

-¡AUCH!- se quejo el ojimiel al sentir el cepillo de la escoba y parte de la madera impactar en su pobre cabeza.

-Rukia, quien diablos es este chico con cara de delincuente?- dijo la mujer ojiceleste

-El es el 'amigo' del que le hable- dijo la ojivioleta entre dientes pero de manera respetuosa

-Ami...?... Oh! 'ese' amigo!- dijo la ojiceleste para luego mirar la escoba y después al chico que aun seguía sobándose la cabeza

-Ups!...- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y tratando, inútilmente, de esconder la escoba detrás de su espalda

. Ichigo, al ver el repentino cambio de actitud en la mujer, lo primero que pensó fue que era bipolar, y lo segundo fue que era bastante parecida a la 'niñita'.

-Jaja... disculpa el extraño... re... ci... bimiento... recibimiento! Jaja- dijo apenada la ojiceleste

-Emm... no hay problema...- le respondió dudoso el pelinaranja

-Jeje... pero que modales! discúlpame... me llamo Kyolli Kaomy, (si, si ya se que le puse mi nombre a la ex-esposa de byakuya pero... Oh vamos quien no quiso ser esposa de bya-kun alguna vez xD jeje la verdad le iba a poner kaome pero como lo vi parecido me pareció ponerle mi nombre xD) es un placer- dijo amablemente Kaomy haciendo una reverencia

-Emm... igualmente, Kaomy- dijo el pelinaranja levantando la mano.

A la Kyolli le broto una vena en la frente. Frunció el ceño y golpeo al pelinaranja con la escoba en la cabeza, de nuevo.

El pelinaranja se llevo las manos a la cabeza tratando de disminuir el dolor, mientras la ojiceleste, que era apenas un poco más bajita que el pelinaranja, la dio un codazo haciendo que el ojimiel se doblara y luego le agarro el pelo con una mano haciendo que la mirara –Escúchame mocoso! No se quien te creas, ni como trates a los adultos en donde vives... ¡pero aquí a los adultos se los trata con respeto!- dijo agitando la cabeza del pobre chico a la misma vez que le tiraba de los pelos

-¡Si yo no te doy permiso para llamarme por mi nombre no lo haces! ¡¿De acuerdo?!- le grito enfadada con la escoba en alto.

Ichigo al ver las flamas que salían de los ojos de la mujer decidió no discutir

–S-si... – dijo intimidado por la mujer de largas botas blancas

¿'Si' que?- dijo clavando sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo del chico

–S-si Kyolli-san...- susurro apenas soportando el dolor de las 'garras' de la mujer en su cabeza

–Eso pensé... ¡ahora has una reverencia y preséntate como se debe!- exigió la rubia liberando al fin la ya muy maltratada cabeza del ojimiel.

El chico inmediatamente obedeció la orden de 'la loca con la escoba' ya que no quería ni creía poder aguantar otro escobazo. Se inclino a modo de reverencia y pronuncio con nerviosismo

–M-me lla-llamo Kurosaki Ichigo... es un placer conocerla...- la Kyolli hizo una mueca de disgusto pero pareció quedarse conforme.

Rukia suspiro, no quería que Ichigo pensara que su 'familia' estaba loca

–Jeje lamento el malentendido Ichigo, Kaomy-sama es un poco... extrovertida... jiji- dijo Rukia tratando de excusar a su ex cuñada y quedar lo mejor posible con el ojimiel.

Ichigo solo la miro extrañado, pero decidió no hablar hasta que la loca con la escoba se valla

–Si, lo siento muchacho... ¡Santos cielos! ¡Están empapados!... ahora mismo vallan a darse una ducha que yo les llevare ropa seca... no valla a ser que se resfríen.- dijo Kaomy fijándose finalmente en el estado de ambos jóvenes.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron a si mismos y se dieron cuenta que, efectivamente, estaban tan mojados que las gotitas que caían de sus cuerpos ya habían formado un charco que cubría todo el pisito de madera que había delante de la puerta de la casa de la ojivioleta

–Vamos, vamos! Entren!... Ay Rukia! Empapaste a Hisana!- dijo haciendo pasar a los jóvenes a la casa y apartando a la niñita de los brazos de una mojada ojivioleta.

Ya dentro de la casa Ichigo se dio cuenta de que había una especie de recepción y se pregunto si la loca de la escoba trabajaba en casa.

La loca de la escoba lo condujo a través de unas escaleras hacia un largo pasillo amplio con varias puertas.

Le indico una habitación que aparentemente era para huéspedes diciéndole-ordenándole que se diera una ducha y que en 20 minutos le traería algo de ropa para que se pusiera.

Antes de cerrar la puerta el ojimiel noto como la pelinegra entraba a una habitación a 2 puertas de donde estaba.

Ya dentro de la habitación el ojimiel se apoyo sobre la puerta y se paso las manos por el pelo.

No entendía por que demonios había decidido acompañar a la pelinegra a su casa.

Pero al ver como todos en su clase se iban acompañados, y al ver como ella se alejaba sola... simplemente no quiso dejarla sola, parecía como si la chica hubiera creado un campo de fuerza a su alrededor y no dejara que nadie se le acercara, y eso lo hacia sentirse... extraño.

No comprendía por que la pelinegra no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, la que más había interactuado con ella era Lein, sin embargo aun que se notaba que Sheen y Tronks le caían bien, ella guardaba distancia con ellos.

En realidad guardaba distancia con todos y se mostraba incomoda cuando tenia que hablar con alguien que no fuera Lein, y a veces incluso con el y eso... dolía.

Le dolía sentir que ella se sentía incomoda con el... pero el había notado que eso no solo pasaba con el y sus amigos, sino que también se mostraba incomoda con todos los chicos de su clase y la ultima vez que Keigo quiso abrazarla y el no se lo pudo impedir a tiempo, la ojivioleta se había tensado y le había dado una patada en la cara al pobre Keigo que lo había dejado inconsciente.

No entendía el comportamiento de la morena, pero sabia que si le preguntaba ella no le iba a decir nada, así que simplemente debía quedarse con la duda.

Ya dentro de la ducha el pelinaranja recordó lo que había pasado con la niñita.

¿Verdaderamente Rukia tendría una lista de novios? Y si era así ¿Por qué su foto estaba en ella? ¿La niñita de ojos claros decía la verdad?

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso. Ya luego le preguntaría a la ojivioleta. Por ahora solo quería darse un relajante baño en la espaciosa bañera que allí había, y se tomaría su tiempo después de todo la loca con la escoba volvería en 20 minutos. Tenía tiempo.

Rukia entro a su habitación y al fijar su vista en su cama se encontró con una chica leyendo lo que aparentemente era una revista de repostería.

Puso los ojos en blanco -¿Qué haces en mi habitación, Niki?- pregunto con cansancio.

La chica dejo la revista y se levanto de la cama. Era una adolescente de unos 14 años.

Tenia el pelo castaño (marrón) oscuro hasta por debajo de la cintura atado en una trenza muy prolija, era una chica menudita pero no por eso aparentaba menos de la edad que tenia, su piel era del mismo tono que la de Rukia, tenia el flequillo corrido hacia un lado solo que dividido en 2 mechones (algo así como el de Byakuya solo q no tan elegante como el xD) y sus ojos eran de un celeste muy claro.

En ese momento Niki frunció el ceño y miro a Rukia como el que mira a alguien que acaba de cometer un gran error

–Rukia-dono...- hablo Niki, su voz era dulce y aniñada, como la de una niñita. Sin embargo su dulce voz fue opacada por el tono de pavor que tenia esta.

A Rukia le llamo la atención el tono de voz que uso la chica así que le miro con atención esperando a q dijera algo

–Rukia-dono... ese chico que trajo... es su nuevo trabajo, no?- le pregunto con voz queda

–Si...- apenas pudo pronunciar eso, sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo importante.

Niki suspiro –Lo olvidaste, cierto?- le pregunto la pelimarron con cara de incredulidad

–Olvidar que?- no entendía que podía ser tan importante para que Niki la mirase así

–Byakuya-sama va a venir hoy a cenar. Nee-san no te lo había dicho ayer en la cena?- le pregunto mirándola con una ceja en alto.

A Rukia se le cayó el alma a los pies–Mierda... Nii-sama-

este capi tambien es largo xDDDDD espero les haya gustado xDDDD mil gracias por sus hermosos rvw x3 ahora no puedo contestar por q estoy corta de tiempo -_- pero los ley toditos y me alegra q les agrade este intento de fic xDDD bleach le pertenece a tite kubo-sama y todo eso... xD no se olviden de dejar sus hermosos rvws! por q si no tengo al menos 2 nuevos dejo pasar un periodo de 3 dias antes de subir un nuevo cap xP asi trabajo yo xD bien me despido! grax por los favs y alertas! x3 alegran a esta pobre IR xD CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


	8. Chapter 8

ROMPECORAZONES

CAPITULO 8

ADVERTENCIA: este capitulo contiene lemon... o mas bien lime... digamos lime subidito de tono x3

Estaba en su habitación rebuscando en los cajones de un armario alguna ropa que le quedara a, como ella lo llamaba, 'el mocoso'.

Estaba enojada con Rukia por haber traído a ese mocoso maleducado sin haberle avisado antes. Así ella se hubiera preparado y le hubiera dicho a la boca suelta de su hijita que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

La muy tonta de su ex cuñada había puesto en peligro su trabajo, y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo en el tipo de trabajo que tenía la morena, sabia que perder algún 'caso' seria un duro golpe al orgullo y al autoestima de la morena. Y no quería que eso pasara, no después de lo que había pasado la chica en su juventud...

De hecho, viéndolo de ese modo, incluso paresia comprensible el tipo de trabajo que llevaba la morena.

Su no tan irracional odio a los hombres. Su obsesión por superarlos en todo, por demostrar ser superior que ellos a toda costa. Por derrotarlos y hacerlos sentir débiles. Por venganza.

Suspiro y negó con la cabeza haciendo que su rubia cabellera se agitara un poco. Debía dejar de pensar en eso. Después de todo no era asunto suyo.

Tomo un pantalón largo y calentito, la camisa más informal que encontró y un pulóver, ya que la lluvia que aun caía a cantaros había traído consigo el frío.

Agradeció mentalmente que Byakuya hubiera dejado algo de ropa hay y luego salio de la habitación para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al primer escalón frunció el ceño sintiendo que se estaba olvidando de algo pero no le dio importancia. Al llegar a la mitad de la escalera se encontró con una recién bañada Rukia y su hermana, Niki, corriendo con mirada aterradas, por poco se tropiezan pero por suerte se detuvieron agarrándose de los pasamanos.

–Rukia!, Niki! ¿Qué rayos están...?- su pregunta quedo a medias ya que escucho que tocaban el timbre.

Suspiro y le dio la ropa a la ojivioleta, ignorando como las 2 chicas se habían puesto pálidas al escuchar el timbre y le dijo que se la llevara al 'mocoso' para después bajar tranquilamente las escaleras dispuesta a abrir la puerta.

Niki miro a Rukia y ella solo le hizo una seña diciéndole que le llevaría la ropa al chico y que ella valla a vigilar.

La ojiceleste asintió y se retiro escaleras abajo. Rukia dirigió sus pasos hacia la habitación de huéspedes para dejarle la ropa al chico y luego ir con Niki.

Cerro la canilla y de inmediato el agua dejo de caer sobre el.

Salio completamente desnudo de la bañera y lleno de espuma, se comenzó a secar al cuerpo de espaldas a la puerta pensando en ese delicioso beso que había compartido con la morena y cuando su gran mano se poso en su pequeño seno.

Paro el curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos cuando noto como cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a ponerse dura.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volteo encontrándose con Rukia que lo miraba seriamente.

Abrió la boca y los ojos todo le que se podía y sintió que se moría de vergüenza al verse completamente expuesto ante la morena.

Rukia no hizo ni dijo nada, solo bajo los ojos hasta donde se encontraba la intimidad del muchacho.

Ichigo, al ver donde estaban fijos los ojos de la morena, dejo escapar un chillido y se metió detrás de las cortinas como si de una mujer escandalizada se tratara.

Rukia sonrío con burla y lentamente se empezó a quitar la ajustada campera blanca que traía puesta.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver esta escena ¿Acaso tendría calor? ¿Con ese frío?

Al terminar de quitarse la campera, quedándose solo en una fina blusa celeste pastel y un jeans negro, la sonrisa de la ojivioleta se amplio.

Ichigo solo miraba completamente atónito aquella escena, sin perderse ningún movimiento de la chica.

Ella dirigió sus manos hacia el borde de su blusa y lentamente se la subió dejando expuesta su cremosa y suave piel.

Ichigo tenía la mandíbula por el suelo y sus ojos no se apartaban de la ya expuesta cintura de la chica y subían a medida que las pequeñas manos de la mujercita se iban desasiendo de la ya molesta para el pelinaranja remera.

La muchacha se termino de sacar el cuello de la blusa por la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Ichigo a quien le brotaban dos cascadas de sangre por la nariz ¿Causa? Simple. La morena no llevaba sostén.

Lo que le permitía ver libremente los 2 pequeños, redondos, suaves, dulces y totalmente comestibles senos de la pelinegra.

La morena amplio su sonrisa dejando ver sus blancos dientes, pero esta vez era una sonrisa lasciva.

Comenzó a bajarse sus jeans lentamente, torturando al ojimiel que estaba más que ansioso por contemplar las torneadas y finas piernas de la chica

Al quitarse el pantalón, quedándose solo en bragas. Cabe aclarar que el chico estaba a punto de morir desangrado, aparte de que tenía una erección del tamaño de la torre Eiffel.

Rukia empezó a retroceder hasta que su espalda choco contra la puerta.

Ichigo no entendía que estaba haciendo la ojivioleta hasta que vio como ella llevaba sus manos hacia sus senos y los masajeaba, haciendo que la hemorragia nasal del pelinaranja regresara.

Rukia río, y comenzó a tirar de sus pezones arrancándose leves gemidos que volvían loco al ojimiel.

Mientras una mano se ocupaba de sus pechos la otra comenzó a bajar por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna y palparla con suavidad por encima de las bragas.

Eso ya fue demasiado para el ojimiel que, sin pensarlo 2 veces, se lanzo contra la pelinegra devorando su fino cuello.

La pelinegra gimió al sentir los labios, la lengua y los dientes del chico en su cuello.

Tomo el trasero de la chica y la subió hasta su cadera, haciendo que ella lo rodease con sus piernas y que sus brazos se enredaran en su cuello. Abandono su cuello para bajar hasta sus senos y comenzar a atenderlos con besos, lamidas y mordidas.

Rukia gemía cada vez más fuerte a la vez que movía sus caderas creando fricción entre sus intimidades. Ichigo no lo soporto más y aparto las bragas de la chica de un tiron a la vez que empezaba a penetrarla lentamente

–Ichigo...- mas adentro

–Ichigo.- y más adentro

-¡Ichigo!- un grito más varios golpes a la puerta del baño lo sacaron de su fantasía.

Al darse cuenta de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación su cara se torno color escarlata.

–Ichigo! Ábreme la maldita puerta! Aquí te traigo tu estupida ropa así que ábreme la maldita puerta para que te la de y pueda irme!- La 'dulce' protagonista de los sueños del ojimiel se encontraba pateando y golpeando la puerta del baño.

Ichigo suspiro y se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura, ignorando su erección, para luego abrir la puerta levemente haciendo que la pequeña chica solo pueda ver su cabeza.

-¡Hasta que al fin abres idiota! ¡Ten tu asquerosa ropa!- le grito aventándole la ropa en la cara.

Ichigo, después de quitarse el pantalón de la cara, estaba listo para gritarle una sarta de improperios que se quedaron atorados en su garganta al ver como iba vestida.

Rukia iba vestida tal como en su sueño.

Rukia miro desconcertada como Ichigo se quedaba embobado mirándola.

–Ichi...- no termino de hablar por que Ichigo abrió la puerta de golpe y la adentro en el baño aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

Ichigo coloco su cabeza en su cuello y sus manos en su cintura. Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida.

'¿Que diablos va a hacerme?' pensó incrédula Rukia.

Hisana estaba en el sofá jugando con un llavero que tenía unas 7 llaves de distintos tamaños y formas, pero de esas llaves había una en particular que estaba siendo atentamente observada por la niña, quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su boquita.

Había costado trabajo entrar al cuarto de mami sin ser vista y luego alcanzar el cajón mas alto de su armario para tomar ese precioso llavero, mas precisamente esa pequeña llave que tenia un adorno de chappy con una zanahoria.

Y aunque amara a ese tierno conejito, quería esa llave por una razón aun mas 'divertida'.

–Hisaaanaaa!- al escuchar el grito de su amada madre se levanto del sofá guardándose la llave en el bolsillo de su faldita.

Estaba aprisionando a Rukia contra la puerta del baño a la vez que ambos se besaban con desesperación.

Tenía su lengua enterrada en la boquita de la chica, ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le acariciaba el cabello con las manos.

No sabían como demonios habían llegado a esa situación pero ninguno de los 2 se esforzaba mucho por descubrirlo.

Rukia tenía la mente totalmente en blanco, no podía pensar en nada más que en su lengua contra la de ella y sus manos en su cintura. Ichigo no estaba en mejor estado, solo quería tocarla y besarla, y lo estaba haciendo.

– ¡Rukiiiiaaaa!- de repente se escucho un grito que hizo que ambos jóvenes se separaran muy sonrojados

-¡¿Dónde diablos estas?! El idiota bueno para nada de tu germano ya llego y esta preguntando por ti así que ¡ven! ¡Ahora!-

Rukia suspiro, odiaba que su 'dulce' ex cuñada insultara a su querido hermano.

Byakuya, aparte de otros pocos, era el único hombre que en verdad respetaba y quería.

Miro a Ichigo que se encontraba sonrojado mirando el suelo.

Sonrío con burla y algo mas que no supo identificar.

–Yo...- un sonrojo apareció repentinamente en su rostro y de repente no supo que decir. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan tímida?!

Ichigo se sentía un perfecto pervertido, otra vez ¡¿es que no podía contralar sus malditas hormonas?!

Ambos miraban el suelo nerviosos y sonrojados.

'¿Pero que diablos me pasa?' se pregunto la ojivioleta enojado por su comportamiento.

–Y-yo... c-creo que será mejor que m-me valla p-para que puedas... vestirte...- dijo la pelinegra animándose a hablar finalmente

–C-claro...- dijo sin atreverse a mirarla.

Rukia abandono el cuarto de baño dejando solo al pelinaranja.

Ichigo suspiro y levanto la ropa, que había quedado en el piso, para cambiarse.

Ya vestido y bien abrigado el ojimiel miraba nostálgicamente por una ventana como la lluvia caía.

Era la segunda vez qua besaba a la pelinegra y ya se había dado cuenta de que sus besos cada vez sabían mejor.

¿Como diablos iba a darle la cara después de eso?

Unos golpees a la puerta llamaron su atención, se dirigió con desgano a abrir la puerta y cuando la abrió no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver una chica de unos 14 años de edad y extrañamente parecida a la loca de la escoba, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinaranja al recordar a esa mujer... y su escoba.

La preadolescente a diferencia de la loca de la escoba tenía una mirada inocente y dulce, que se encontraba opacada por cierta inquietud en ella que l miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Jeje, e-es u-un gusto co-conocerlo Ichigo-dono... me llamo Kyolli Nikita y soy la hermana menor de Kaomy nee-san...- dijo con su dulce voz y aunque al ojimiel le inspiro confianza, no pudo evitar recordar a la loca de la escoba al mirarla y eso le provoco otro escalofrío.

–Emm... que tal Niki... ¿sabes por casualidad donde esta Rukia?- pregunto temeroso de que le devolviera la pregunta preguntándole por que quería saberlo.

Niki hizo una mueca con los labios e inflo una de sus mejillas en un gesto pensativo, Ichigo la miro con ternura, le recordaba un poco a su hermana Yuzu y un poco a Inoue también, ellas 2 eran las chicas mas dulces que conocía, debía agregar una tercera a la lista.

–Oh! Rukia-dono esta abajo con su hermano Byakuya-sama- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa.

Ichigo le correspondió el gesto aunque por dentro tenia muchas dudas ¿Cómo seria el hermano de ella? ¿Lo conocería hoy? ¿Le agradaría?

Niki miraba confusa como el pelinaranja se había sumergido en sus pensamientos sin parecer querer salir de hay

–Amm... Ichigo-dono... mi nee-san dice que bajes lo antes posible por que quiere hablar contigo...- dijo Niki inocentemente sacando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos pasando por alto el hecho de que el pelinaranja había palidecido.

–Emm... te esperamos abajo...- dijo despidiéndose de el y saliendo de la habitación.

Ichigo quiso darse golpees contra la pared, no quería tener que ver de nuevo a esa mujer... ni a su escoba.

El sonido de un celular sonando lo saco de sus lamentos levanto su celular que había quedado encima de la cama.

Lo agarro y contesto de mala gana

-¿Qué?- dijo con fastidio

–¡ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- del otro lado de la línea se escucho un grito tan fuerte que el pelinaranja tuvo que apartar el celular de su pobre oreja

–¡TRONKS! ¡SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE GRITARME ATRAVES DE UN CELULAR! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- le grito enfurecido a su primo

–TU TAMBIEN ESTAS GRITAN...- de repente se escucho algo como un golpe y un ruido de cómo si alguien se hubiera caído al suelo acompañado de un

'devuélveme mi celular'.

Suspiro, era obvio que el tacaño de Tronks no gastaría su preciado saldo por una llamada a unos simples mortales amenos que fuera una chica linda.

-Ichigo! ¿Dónde diablos estas? Estamos preocupados por ti...- Sheen dejo de hablar cuando un claro'¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no estaba preocupado por ese imbecil!' se escucho de parte del rubio.

Ichigo rodó los ojos sabiendo que esa era la loca manera en la que su primo se preocupaba por el.

–Lo siento Sheen, salimos temprano de la clase ya que la maestra...- fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo

–Eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es ¿por que no estas en casa? El clima esta horrendo para salir hoy, además tu padre, el tío Isshin-san esta a punto de llamar a la policía por que no apareces- dijo en tono de resignación el pelirrojo.

El pelinaranja solo bufo molesto, ese viejo nunca cambiaria.

–Como sea, viejo. El punto es ¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS AHORA?!- grito el ojiazul volviendo a quitarle el celular a su hermano

–¡TE DIJE QUE NO HAGAS ESO IDIOTA!- se escucho gritar a el pelirrojo a la vez que se escuchaba un golpe en seco y varias cosas cayendo.

Ichigo solo mantenía el celular lo más lejos posible de su oreja.

–Bien tu solo ignora al idiota de Tronks y dime donde estas antes de que el tío Isshin-san llame a la policía...- dijo el pelirrojo ya cansado de ese asunto

–Pues... resulta que acompañe a Rukia a su casa, y justo empezó a llover así que me invito a su casa, hasta que pase la tormenta y aquí estoy...- dijo con tranquilidad el ojimiel

-... ¿QUE ESTAS EN LA CASA DE RUKIA-SAN/CHAN?- gritaron ambos hermanos mas que sorprendidos.

–Si...- dijo extrañado el ojimiel

¡No es justo! Yo también quiero estar con Rukia-chaaann- lloriqueo Tronks del otro lado de la línea.

–No seas infantil Tronks... oye ¿Ichigo donde queda la casa de Rukia-san exactamente?- pregunto luego de regañar a su hermano.

–Pues... como en el sudeste de las afueras de Karakura...- dijo rascándose la nuca recordando por donde habían venido el y la morena

– ¡Genial! Nos vemos.- le dijo alegremente Sheen

–Oye por que lo...?...- no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que la llamada se había cortado. Bufo molesto y se guardo el celular en el bolsillo.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención del pelinaranja.

Por la puerta apareció un hombre de piel blanca y cabello negro por debajo de los hombros, aparte de unos fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules, detrás de el iban sujetándolo del brazo y tirando de el tratando, inútilmente, de moverlo, Rukia y la loca de la escoba, tirando de el hombre queriendo alejarlo de hay.

Ichigo veía confundido la escena, sin entender que pasaba ni quien era ese hombre.

–Soy Kuchiki Byakuya.- dijo serio el hombre.

–Emm... soy...- iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido

–Se perfectamente quien eres... Kurosaki Ichigo... largo de esta casa.- dijo secamente Byakuya.

wowwwwwww! xD ya aparecio bya-kun x3

jiji mil gracias por sus rvw! xDDDD

Rukianekochan: si soy argentina xD y si lo de mizuiro fue raro e.e pero todos sabemos q mizuiro aprecia mucho a ichigo xD y si se enojo tanto es por q sabe en q madida ruki puede destruir a un hombre xDDD y niki es la hermana de la loca de la escoba o sea yo xDD y por si no lo recuerdas a bya-kun y a la loquilla de la escoba los obligaron sus familias a casarse x3 la familia kuchiki y la famila kyolli querian un heredero asi q... ya sabes! xDD y yo adoro a hisa-chan! xD

o0 Viech 0o: nii-sama! ^^ jiji la loquilla sera en su mayoria un personaje comico xD y con ruki solo viven la loquilla, su hija y la hermana niki xD kiyone solo se pasa de vez en cuando xD aqui la actualizacion! xD

Caroone: yo tambien espero q ichi pueda con todo lo q le espera muajajajajajaja(? por q le espera mucho xD ¡sufrira! xD

marylu Rguez: jajaja quizas me pase un poquito... nahhh xDDD jiji ya veras lo q le espera a ichi en la cena xDDDDDDDDD q bueno q te guste el fic xDDDDD ICHI SUFRIRA! muajajajajaja! :D grax por comentar! xD

de nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios! xDDD CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaa.


	9. Chapter 9

ROMPECORAZONES

CAPITULO 9

-Se perfectamente quien eres... Kurosaki Ichigo... largo de esta casa.- dijo secamente Byakuya.

Ichigo abrió los ojos con sorpresa e indignación.

-¡Nii-sama! Por favor no digas nada...- dijo con desesperación Rukia.

Cuando su hermano llego quiso ir de inmediato a la habitación de huéspedes a acomodarse. Pero afortunadamente las hermanas Kyolli lograron persuadirlo para que aceptara tomar algo de te antes de subir. Claro esta que las 2 hermanitas se estaban comiendo las uñas de los nervios debido a que sabían que Byakuya no estaba para nada contento con el trabajo que tenia su hermana, y odiaba a muerte a la mujer que la había arrastrado a ese tipo de vida. ¡La despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas!

Aparte de no tener modales y ser una completa irrespetuosa, aquella mujer creía ser capaz de leer a la gente como un libro, de leerlo a el como un libro... ¡¿Pero quien se creía que era!? ¡Nadie podía leerlo a el!... nadie lo comprendía...

-No interfieran en esto...- dijo calmadamente el pelinegro –Ya te eh dicho Rukia... que no quiero que mezcles tu vida con tu trabajo... por que son cosas muy diferentes.- termino con un tono acusatorio hacia la morena.

Rukia agacho la cabeza.

–Si, nii-sama...- murmuro desanimada.

Kaomy frunció el seño y soltó bruscamente el brazo de Byakuya haciendo que este la mirara con odio, ella solo le devolvió la mirada haciendo uso de la frialdad y la inexpresividad que había aprendido en los años que había vivido en la mansión Kyolli.

Miro a la ojivioleta con desaprobación, para luego tomarla por la barbilla haciendo que levantara la cabeza.

-¿Qué es eso de 'si, nii-sama'? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Esta es tu casa! ¡Tu pones las reglas!- le grito enfadada por dejarse vencer tan fácilmente por su hermano.

Rukia le miro confundida y sorprendida a la vez.

-Pero...-

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Si tu no te le impones yo lo are!- dijo muy decidida soltando su pobre barbilla y volteándose hacia Byakuya que la miraba retadoramente. -¡Escucha Kuchiki! ¡Rukia y yo pagamos y mantenemos la casa, Rukia y yo somos las dueñas y Rukia y yo decidimos quien se queda y quien se va! ¡No eres nadie para imponer reglas aquí!- le grito con furia contenida, por que odiaba que el creyera que aun tenia poder sobre la pequeña ojivioleta, esos días habían terminado una vez que Rukia dejo esa horrible y fría mansión, y ella ya no iba a permitir que su querida ex cuñada vuelva a rebajarse ante su hermano, y menos iba a permitir que el creyera que aun podía hacer que le obedeciera sin dudar ¡Eso jamás!

Byakuya la miro sin alterar en lo más mínimo su fría expresión.

-Como quieras.- dijo tranquilamente. Kaomy lo miro con duda.

-Nee-san, ya esta bien...- intervino Niki con una sonrisa –Baja la escoba...- dijo lo ultimo entre dientes tratando de sonar firme.

Kaomy miro curiosa la escoba que estaba en su brazo derecho en posición de ataque y apuntando a la cabeza del noble preguntándose en que momento la abría alzado.

Finalmente soltó la escoba a lo que Niki suspiro aliviada.

-Por favor no se ofenda, Byakuya-sama.- dijo la pelicastaña con esa dulzura que la caracterizaba –Ichigo-dono es un compañero de la preparatoria de Rukia-dono.- dijo haciendo gestos disimuladamente, para que entendiera que debían seguir con la farsa que había creado Rukia.

Byakuya miro a su hermana diciendo un claro '¿Preparatoria? ¿Tan bajo has caído?' con la mirada, a lo que la morena solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada, y Kaomy, que miraba toda la escena, frunció el seño con desaprobación al ver que Rukia nuevamente se dejaba pisar por Byakuya.

-Espero que no le moleste que Ichigo-dono nos acompañe a cenar ¿verdad?- dijo en un tono tan dulce e inocente que solo la persona más vil, cruel, fría y sin corazón podría negársele. Byakuya solo suspiro, casi imperceptiblemente, para luego asentir y retirarse finalmente de la habitación.

-Ichigo-dono- siguió ablando la preadolescente, esta vez dirigiéndose a el pelinaranja –Se que solo se iba a quedar hasta que la lluvia pare, pero... ¿Le gustaría quedarse a cenar?- dijo con el mismo tono que había utilizado con Byakuya pero con los ojos brillándole de felicidad, pues ella adoraba cocinar, y mientras mas mejor. Y como Ichigo no era la persona más vil, cruel, fría y sin corazón no le quedo de otra más que acceder.

Kaomy le dio un zape (golpe) en la cabeza a su hermana, mientras que Rukia tuvo que contener sus ganas de matar a su concuñada por invitar al ojimiel a cenar sin su autorización, pues, ella quería que el se valla lo antes posible, aunque la lluvia tampoco daba señales de parar.

Había pasado ya unos 15 minutos desde aquella 'discusión' y la anterior tensión había sido reemplazada por un ambiente muy agradable.

Niki estaba cocinando junto con su hermana mayor que se había ofrecido a ayudarla, con la excusa de que 'eran muchos', cuando lo cierto era que no quería estar cerca de Byakuya.

Rukia estaba tomando el te junto con Byakuya, ambos tiraban comentarios de vez en cuando pero la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en silencio, cosa que no era desagradable para ninguno de los dos.

El único que se había llevado lo peor era sin duda el pobre pelinaranja. De haber sabido que la 'niñita' tenía un hermano nunca habría dejado que lo convenciera de jugar con ella. Si tener que jugar con la hija de la loca de la escoba y el tipo cubito, como el lo había bautizado mentalmente, ya era lo bastante malo, tener que jugar con los DOS hijos de la loca con la escoba y el tipo cubito era el infierno.

Ren, el mayor, de unos 8 años, era un niñito arrogante con una sonrisita hipócrita plasmada en el rostro, hablaba de forma altanera y se dirigía a su hermana como si fuera un soldado suyo, y ella, cual obediente y buen soldado, le hacia caso en todo.

El problema no era la personalidad de los niños, al fin y al cabo eran solo eso, niños, el problema era que ahora esos 'inocentes' niños, lo tenían atado de pies y manos con unas medias de quien sabe quien y con una manzana en la boca, mientras que ambos niñitos tenían gorros de chef y le habían puesto un cartelito colgando del cuello que decía 'la especialidad del día'

No sabia como demonios había dejado que lo amarrasen de aquella manera, solo sabia que tenia que desatarse pronto debido a lo que los pequeños habían empezado a murmurar.

-Muy bien Hisana ahora te diré un problema matemático que, como Kuchiki que eres, deberás responder a la brevedad- dijo con aires de grandeza el pequeño Ren, pues para el un juego no era digno de un Kuchiki a menos que retara la inteligencia. Hisana asintió.

-Bien, en nuestro restaurante hay 22 personas y 5 mesas, en una mesa hay una pareja de 2 y en las demás hay familias de 4, la pareja quiere un trozo de la especialidad cada uno mientras que todas las familias quieren 2 trozos de especialidad por cada miembro. ¿En cuantos trozos debemos cortar la especialidad para que alcance?- dijo con un dedo en alto a su hermanita.

Ichigo estaba haciendo la cuenta mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Si el era la especialidad del día eso quería decir que... ¡Esos 2 pequeños caníbales hablaban de cortarlo en trozos a el! Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y hubiese gritado de no ser que la manzana en su boca, pegada con cinta, le impedía decir cualquier cosa coherente.

-Mmm... ¡34!- grito luego de habérselo pensado un poco.

-¡Correcto! Ahora hay que llevar las órdenes, ¡Corte la especialidad señorita chef!- dijo sacando una sierra, obviamente de cartón, Ichigo estaba tan ensimismado en la idea de que querían volverlo carnitas que paso por alto este ultimo detalle. Se retorcía desesperadamente tratando de librarse de las medias con las que lo habían atado, que tenían un nudo hecho por un digno Kuchiki, mientras veía como los pequeños pelinegros de ojos celestes se acercaban con la sierra y con caras de psicópatas.

Para suerte del pelinaranjo, justo cuando los hermanitos Kuchiki estaban decidiendo por que lugar empezar a cortar, apareció Niki, que había salido de la cocina para buscar otro delantal para que su hermana no se ensuciara la ropa. La pelimarron desato al ojimiel y regaño a los pequeños que fingieron estar apenados, cuando la chica se fue los 2 hermanitos miraron muy molestos al pelinaranja. El pequeño Ren lanzaba y atrapaba una manzana con una marca de dentadura en aire amenazante, y entonces el pelinaranja supo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer. En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo Ichigo ya se había lanzado a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, y para el, así era.

Inmediatamente los dos niños fueron tras de el, ni locos iban a permitir que sus preciados clientes, que eran los ositos de peluche de Hisana, quedaran con hambre por que 'su comida' había escapado.

Cuando Ichigo finalmente perdió a los 'canibalitos' escucho como tocaban el timbre, y ya que estaba cerca de la entrada, decidió ir a abrir el.

Sin embargo, Niki ya se le había adelantado.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que pudo ver fue un pie que se acercaba a gran velocidad, aquel pie paso apenas centímetros por arriba de su cabeza e impacto directo en el estomago de el pelinaranja, que se encontraba unos metros detrás de ella.

Ichigo al sentir el pie en su estomago supo inmediatamente quien había sido el que toco el timbre y de inmediato mando un golpe directo a la cara de su padre, dejándolo K. O.

-¡Maldito viejo loco!- le grito mientra lo pateaba repetidas veces en la cara.

-Ichigo-dono...- lo llamo tímidamente Niki -¿Quién es este señor?- dijo señalando a Isshin con la mano.

Isshin se levanto como si nada y se paro de manera 'galante' según el.

-Jojojo, permítame presentarme, pequeña señorita, soy Kurosaki Isshin-sama, ¡padre del malagradecido de Ichigo!- hablo dirigiéndose a la ojiceleste que solo lo miro extrañada.

Ichigo bufo y golpeo en la cabeza a su padre.

-Ignóralo Niki, esta loco.- dijo con fastidio, a lo que su padre lo miro indignado.

Antes de que Isshin pudiera decir o hacer cualquier cosa, 4 personas ingresaron a la casa por la puerta, que había quedado abierta.

Al ver de quienes se trataban, Ichigo quiso golpearse y golpear a sus primos, eran nada mas y nada menos que Yuzu, Karin, Tronks y Sheen quienes ingresaban a la casa, claro que estos últimos 2 iban discutiendo, como siempre, Karin iba con su cara de fastidio de siempre mientras cargaba dos paraguas y Yuzu tenia un pastel aparentemente de fresa.

Ichigo miro con reproche a sus primos que solo se encogieron de hombros a modo de disculpa.

De repente aparecieron en el recibidor Rukia y la loca de la escoba, quienes habían escuchado el escándalo.

Todo se quedo en silencio, silencio que fue roto por las 3 mas pequeñas presentes en la sala que gritaron contentas mientras se abrazaban ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡Yuzu-chan!- grito contenta la menor de las Kyollis.

Finalmente se separaron mirándose con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Nikita-chan, que gusto verte.- exclamo Yuzu dando pequeñas palmaditas.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Quien diría que en serio vivías tan lejos? Niki- dijo con confianza Karin.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ichigo y Kaomy.

-Vamos en el mismo año.- dijeron las 3 como única explicación, antes de que Niki y Yuzu se pusieran a dar saltitos tomadas de las manos mientras Karin las miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacen aquí?- pregunto la rubia mujer a los 3 inesperados visitantes con una ceja en alto, dejando de lado a las jovencitas que ahora charlaban animadamente.

Los 3 hombres recorrieron de pies a cabeza con la mirada a la ojiceleste que los miraba con el ceño fruncido, les pareció una mujer muy bonita, pero también les daba un poco de miedo, pues, como se imaginaran, la loca de la escoba le hacia honor a su nombre teniendo la escoba en mano, lista para pegar a cualquiera que ella quisiese.

Isshin carraspeo y decidió hablar primero.

-Perdone el haber venido sin avisar. Me llamo Kurosaki Isshin, señorita...-

-Kyolli Kaomy.- completo secamente la rubia

-Kyolli-san, yo estoy aquí por que cuando mis queridos sobrinos me dijeron que el pervertido de mi hijo estaba en la casa de una compañera, vine lo mas rápido que pude para evitar que mi hijo hiciera tal atrocidad como la de tocar en contra de su voluntad a una dulce e inocente chica que tiene toda una vida sin traumas por delante- dijo Isshin lloriqueando cual perfecta reina del drama, a lo que al ojimiel le broto una venita.

Kaomy asintió con una mirada carecente de emociones que no dejaba saber si estaba o no conforme con lo dicho por Isshin, para luego mirar a, el tan rubio como ella, Tronks.

-Hola, soy Ions Tronks-sama. Yo vine por que quiero grabar el momento en el que el idiota de Ichigo pierda al fin su virginidad.- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida y sacando una cámara de quien sabe donde. La venita finalmente exploto a lo que Ichigo dio un puñetazo en la cara a su padre y otro a su primo.

La mirada de la ojiceleste se volvió aun mas fría, y dirigió su mirada a Sheen.

Sheen sonrío calidamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Mucho gusto, Kyolli-sama. Soy Kudomi Sheen, primo de Ichigo. Lamento que hayamos venido sin avisar, pero en las noticias anunciaron que la lluvia no iba a parar hasta mañana, así que tuve que decirle al tío Isshin-san que viniéramos en su camioneta para recoger a Ichigo, lamento si le causamos problemas.- dijo en un tono educado y amable haciendo que Kaomy suavizara su mirada y sonriera un poco correspondiendo la reverencia.

Los dos Kurosakis y Tronks abrieron la mandíbula hasta el piso, sorprendidos de que Sheen haya 'domado a la bestia'

Rukia miraba toda la escena apoyada en una pared. No le sorprendía el cambio de actitud de su ex cuñada, después de todo, si a uno se lo trataba cortésmente entonces es lógico que también haya que comportarse cortésmente. Pero en ese momento le importaba muy poco como había que comportarse. La pequeña ojivioleta no apartaba la mirada de la familia del pelinaranja.

Ella tarde o temprano tendría que convertirse en la novia de Ichigo, y por ende tendría que tratar con su familia. La que parecía ser la mas pequeña, Yuzu recordaba que la habían llamado, era de cabella castaño claro por encima de los hombros y ojos miel, como los de su hermano. Tenia una dulce voz y una mirada de inocencia que le inspiraba ternura a cualquiera, le pareció alguien muy bonita y agradable, aparte de que detecto cierto aire maternal rodeándola.

La otra hermana, Karin, quizás, tenía cabello negro por debajo de los hombros atado en una coleta y ojos oscuros. Se notaba que era una chica de carácter fuerte, inteligente, ruda y sarcástica. Aun así, era evidente que quería mucho a su familia, y que era alguien realmente agradable.

El único con el que le preocupaba tener que tratar era el padre, Isshin. Se notaba que era extrovertido, entusiasta y un poco loco. Le parecía alguien agradable y gracioso, lo que realmente le preocupaba de el era que se tomaba demasiadas confianzas y le hacia sentir incomoda, pues, por mas agradable y buena persona que fuera, era un hombre grande y barbudo, y al ver hombres así no podía evitar acordarse de su pasado.

-¡Nee-san!- el grito de Niki hizo que todos voltearan a verla – ¿Pueden Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan y su familia quedarse a cenar? ¿Si?- pidió la castaña juntando sus manos y mirándola de una manera tan angelical que hasta un bebe sentiría celos.

Kaomy miro a Rukia, quien desesperada hacia señas con las manos para que negara la petición de la castaña. La rubia miro el techo con gesto pensativo 'no debería... aunque esta seria la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de Rukia... Jajaja ¡Eso es! Hare que pase un mal rato por no haberme avisado que traería ese mocoso a la casa y sobre todo por no haberme recordado que el idiota de Kuchiki Byakuya iba a venir hoy' pensó mientras una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su rostro. Rukia de inmediato supo que esa sonrisa no era nada bueno para ella.

-Claro que pueden quedarse a cenar Niki... Pero primero pregúntale a Kurosaki-san si gusta acompañarnos a cenar.- dijo con una sonrisa demasiado amable. Niki de inmediato fue a preguntarle a Isshin si se querían quedar a cenar a lo que el mismo no dudo en responder afirmativamente.

Rukia se quiso arrancar los cabellos, Ichigo se golpeo la frente con frustración, Tronks sonrío mientras sacaba su cámara listo para grabar cualquier cosa vergonzosa de cualquier persona que no sea el, mientras que Sheen solo sonrío tranquilamente mientras que en su interior pensaba lo divertido que iba a ser esto.

Las tres preadolescentes celebraron, para luego ponerse a discutir por que Yuzu quería cocinar pero Niki se negaba por que eran sus invitadas y Karin trataba de calmarlas, al final decidieron que cocinarían las 2 y que Karin les ayudaría.

Rukia se fue para atender a su hermano, no sin antes mandarle miradas reprobatorias a su ex cuñada quien solo se encogía de hombros como disculpándose.

Kaomy decidió ir a ver que hacían sus hijos, no sin antes decir un 'siéntanse como en casa' a los 4 hombres que habían quedado en la sala.

Ichigo, luego de darle una buena golpiza a su padre, se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa. Tronks miraba lo que había grabado en la cámara riéndose, pues claro que iba a grabar la escandalosa y ridícula pelea de aquellos 2 locos que aparentemente eran padre e hijo, para luego venderla en la escuela.

Ichigo estaba a punto de romperle la nariz con la cámara al ojiazul cuando sintió la mano de Sheen en su hombro.

-Yo me encargo.- dijo tranquilamente para luego mirar a Isshin –Tío Isshin-san, ¿sabía usted que Tronks tiene videos eróticos en su cámara y que planea mostrárselos a Karin y a Yuzu?- dijo con mirada inocente y tan natural como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¿Qué? Yo no...- Tronks iba a hablar en su defensa cuando sintió un aura negra detrás de el, se volteo lentamente encontrándose con su tío que lo miraba con cara de psicópata asesino apunto de arrancar un corazón. Empezó a temblar a la vez que un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. La cámara obviamente tenia videos eróticos, pero el NUNCA se los enseñaría a sus primitas, ni siquiera la había pensado. ¡Ese maldito de Sheen! ¡En cuanto se salvara se las pagaría! Claro que primero tenia que sobrevivir.

Sheen veía con una sonrisa tranquila como su hermano era perseguido por su tío, que estaba hecho una fiera, hasta salir de la casa y perderse en el bosque, sin importarles mojarse con la lluvia.

Ichigo tenía la boca abierta a más no poder debido a la astucia de su primo.

Sheen lo miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para luego sentarse en un sillón e indicarle con un ademán que se sentara en el que estaba enfrente.

Ichigo obedientemente se sentó en el mueble indicado para luego mirar seriamente a su primo que le dedico una sonrisa de animo.

-Yo... necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.- dijo viendo a los ojos al pelirrojo.

-Lose... sino ¿por que crees que me deshice de los entrometidos?- dijo sonriendo

-Amm... genial...- dijo un poco sorprendido –Veras es sobre...- paro al darse cuenta que realmente no sabia que decir.

Sheen, al ver que el no hablaba, decidió hablar el.

-Es sobre Rukia-san ¿Verdad?- dijo seriamente Sheen.

Ichigo se sorprendió, no solo de la seriedad de su primo, sino de que supiera que el tema que quería tratar con el hablara específicamente de Rukia.

-Emm... si... es solo que yo... yo...-nuevamente se quedo sin palabras. Sheen suspiro.

-¿Estas confundido, No?- dijo a lo que las mejillas del ojimiel se colorearon levemente a la vez que asentía con timidez. Sheen soltó una risita –Jaja, te estas comportando como un niño.- dijo alegremente a lo que el pelinaranja lo miro molesto –Ya... solo era una broma.- su mirada se torno seria –Mira Ichigo, no soy ningún experto, pero si quieres mi opinión te la daré...- dijo a lo que el ojimiel lo miro atento.

-Rukia-san... no parece mala persona, es mas estoy seguro de que no lo es... sin embargo es obvio que algo oculta... y no se si es bueno o malo.- empezó a hablar Sheen

-De lo que estoy seguro es que algo la molesta... puede ser por algo de su pasado o bien por alguien...- Ichigo lo miro confundido –Puedes tomar eso en el sentido que quieras- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es obvio que ella no te es indiferente, por lo que pude notar en ese día en el hospital- dijo seriamente sin una pizca de burla o picardía, pero igualmente el ojimiel se sonrojo.

-Has tenido 3 novias... Nelliel en primero, Senna en segundo y a Inoue este año... y ninguna de las tres me gusto para ti.- declaro sorprendiendo al pelinaranja que no sabia del disgusto de su primo para con sus ex. –El punto es que... a pesar de que ella oculta algo y que no sea para nada transparente y que me cueste predecirla a diferencia de las otras... creo que es la ideal para ti... ósea, la apruebo.- dijo dejando pensativo a su primo

-Yo...- quiso hablar el ojimiel pero se callo al ver como el ojigris levantaba su mano enseñándole la palma para silenciarlo.

-Esa es mi opinión... ahora te daré mi consejo.- dijo aun mas serio a lo que el asintió.

-Ha pasado mucho entre ustedes en muy poco tiempo... y aun es muy pronto para ir sacando conclusiones de lo que sientes tu o de lo que siente ella... mira lo que te propongo es que la conozcas- Ichigo lo mira confundido, Sheen resopla –Escucha... conocerla mejor es lo que mas te conviene, si te alejas tus sentimientos podrían crecer a la distancia, y te enamorarías básicamente de un ideal... tampoco deberías forzar las cosas... si la atosigas ella se espantara... lo que debes hacer es dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural, pero con un poco mas de iniciativa de tu parte... las ultimas semanas la has estado evitando... ya es hora de probar algo diferente... charla con ella, pídele su numero, discutan como siempre lo hacen- al decir esto ultimo soltó una risita –Rían, jueguen, sean ustedes mismos... y lo mas importante...- dijo haciendo que el ojimiel le mirara aun mas atento –Por favor, por favor, no actúes como perro en celo...- dijo con algo de dramatismo, Ichigo se sonrojo fuertemente –Ya es tarde ¿Cierto?- dijo con resignación para luego estamparse la palma de la mano en la frente.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, entraron por la puerta unos empapados Isshin y Tronks, el primero tenia los brazos cruzados y levantaba la cabeza en gesto orgulloso, mientras que el segundo estaba lleno de moretones y con la cámara hecha tuercas en sus manos, claro que también estaba organizando mentalmente el funeral de su hermano ¡Por que lo mataría! Y luego bailaría en su tumba.

-¡Chicos!- los llamo Yuzu – ¡A comer!- anuncio arruinando los planes de homicidio del rubio, que solo bufo.

Ichigo se quedo pensativo.

¿Qué le esperaría en la cena con la familia de Rukia?

hola ^^ lamento la tardanza ._. pero ahora no tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones ni de contestar rvw...

LOS PERSONAJES TIENEN SU NUEVO LOOK

para el q no le quedo claro xDDD bien ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SUS RVWS! tratare de traerles el otro cap lo antes posible xD esta ves si! xP

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaa


	10. Chapter 10

ROMPECORAZONES

CAPITULO 10

Ren y Hisana estaban recuperando el aire después de haber perdido a 'la especialidad del día'.

Para Hisana eso era una catástrofe ¡Sus amados peluches se quedarían con hambre!

Ren por otro lado se sentía indignado. ¿¡Como se atrevía ese pordiosero a burlarse de un Kuchiki!? ¡Esto no se iba a quedar así!

-Hay que vengarnos.- le dijo a su hermanita a lo que ella asintió.

-Y yo se exactamente como...- una sonrisita perversa se formo en los labios de la pequeña al decir lo ultimo. Su hermano la miro con interés.

-¿Exactamente que tienes en mente?- le pregunto directamente.

-Descubrí que a tío Ichigo le gusta la tía Rukia.- dijo maliciosamente.

-Ese pordiosero... primero se atreve a burlarse de un Kuchiki y ahora se atreve a fijarse en una... esto es algo que definitivamente debo informar a nuestro padre- dijo indignado

Hisana negó.

-Tengo una idea aun mejor...- dijo sacando una llave con un conejito.

Ren la miro sorprendido.

-¿Quieres... revisar los archivos de la tía...?- pregunto no sabiendo de que serviría eso.

Hisana negó nuevamente.

-Quiero sacar la lista de novios... vi lo celoso que se puso cuando la mencione... así que debe ponerse mas celoso al verla- dijo sonriendo con fingida inocencia.

-Mmm... no es mala idea... la mejor forma de torturar aun hombre es por medio de una mujer.- dijo queriéndose hacer el listo, cuando en realidad lo había visto en la tele.

-Si, lo que sea que hayas dicho...- dijo la pequeña con una mirada confundida debido a que no entendió muy bien lo dicho por su hermano.

-Bien, pero si lo vamos a hacer, tendremos que ser muy cautelosos... sabes que la tía odia que toquemos sus cosas- advirtió a lo que la pelinegra asintió –Entrégame las llaves.- pidió a lo que su hermana le entrego la llave con el conejito.

"Esto será muy divertido" pensó Hisana con una sonrisita diabólica.

-¡Niños! ¡A comer!- el grito de su madre hizo que ambos hermanos suspiraran con desilusión, tendrían que esperar hasta después de la cena para vengarse.

En un comedor, bastante amplio, con una mesa rectangular, se encontraban 12 personas cenando, en un ambiente bastante ameno.

Yuzu y Karin se encontraban charlando animadamente con Niki, hablando de temas de la escuela. Byakuya comía en silencio, sentado en el extremo de la mesa, y solo hablando cuando tenía que responder algún comentario de sus hijos. Estos charlaban entre ellos, mandándole miradas fulminantes al ojimiel cada tanto, siendo reprendidos por su madre cuando esta los descubría.

Kaomy solo se dedicaba a regañar a los presentes cada vez que fuera necesario, fuera de eso se mantenía en silencio, ignorando olímpicamente a todos.

Sheen y Tronks estaban charlando animadamente, sin discusiones ni insultos, para sorpresa de los Kurosaki's y Rukia que ya estaban acostumbrados a que estos se la pasaran peleando como perro y gato.

Ichigo no se creía para nada aquel buen comportamiento de sus primos, si se comportaban era porque le tenían miedo a la loca de la escoba, o bien estaban hablando a costa suya, como siempre.

Efectivamente los 2 hermanos estaba hablando de el, sin importarles si el los escuchaba o no. Tronks decidió que por esta vez perdonaría a su hermano por lo de su tío, solo por que le había interesado mucho lo que le contó su hermano cuando tomaron asiento para comer. Claro que el no le había contado nada de lo que charlo con el ojimiel, simplemente le había dicho que alguien finalmente había 'atrapado' a su primo.

Tronks inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba y ahora se encontraban planeando la boda para Ichigo y Rukia.

-Yo creo que los invitados de la novia deberían estar en la derecha.- dijo el rubio mientras comía un poco de su arroz.

-¿Y por qué la derecha? Si algún familiar suyo es zurdo se ofendería si le dijéramos que debe sentarse en la derecha. Es mejor evitar escándalos.- dijo entre mordidas al sushi.

-Puff... tonterías. Para mi deben sentarse a la derecha por que la derecha siempre me a parecido mas femenina que la izquierda, así que los invitados de la novia deben sentarse ahí- trato de explicarle su punto de vista.

-Mejor dejemos que cada uno se siente donde quiera... nos ahorraríamos el trabajo de pensar o escoltar a la gente... claro que los familiares se sentaran al frente.- dijo terminando el tema de los asientos.

-Bien, bien, como sea... ahora... ¿de que sabor será el pastel?- continuo para poder seguir organizando la boda de su primo.

Rukia, que estaba sentada frente a los hermanos, y al lado de Ichigo, los miraba reprobatoriamente.

¿Quién diablos les había dicho a esos dos que podían organizar su boda con Ichigo?

¡Un minuto! ¡¿De que asquerosa boda hablaba?! ¡¿Quién diablos había dicho que ella se casaría con ese idiota?! Un rubor le cubrió su bello rostro. Últimamente ese día se sonrojaba mucho... y todo por ese pelos de zanahoria.

¡Esperen otro minuto! ¡¿Quién diablos había dicho que ella se sonrojaba por ese bobo?!

"Pues tu tontita." Canturreo una voz en su cabeza. Volvió a sonrojarse mientras se pegaba en la cabeza "Yo no eh pensado eso" Trato de autoconvencerse.

"Claro que lo has pensado tu tontita... ¿Quién mas?" pregunto sarcástica la voz en su cabeza. Ella se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz, se parecía a la suya solo que mas aguda.

Volvió a golpearse la cabeza repetidas veces como si eso pudiera espantar aquella molesta voz.

"Sabia que eras tontita, pero... tanto para golpear tu propia cabeza" se burlo.

-¡Ya cállate!- grito Rukia. Todos voltearon a verla

Enrojeció como un tomate y agacho la mirada ¡Que vergüenza!

-Emm...- balbuceo -Lo siento...- dijo apenada. Todos le quitaron importancia y volvieron a lo suyo.

Isshin estaba sentado entre Byakuya y Kaomy, y trataba de darles conversación a los 2.

Kaomy lo ignoraba mientras que Byakuya pareció prestarle mas atención cuando el se puso a hablar de medicina, y enfermedades raras, contagiosas y hereditarias, incluso participo de la conversación y dio su opinión de varias enfermedades que nombraba Isshin, parecía muy a gusto conversando con el. Kaomy solo los ignoraba.

Ichigo solo se paso toda la cena mirando a Rukia y pensando en lo que había hablado con su primo hace unos momentos.

Tenía razón. Conocerla era la mejor opción. Así, si se enamoraba de ella, al menos estaría seguro de que tipo de persona era, y en caso de noviazgo, no se llevaría sorpresas durante la relación, como había pasado con sus ex.

Todas sus novias tenían algo en común, las había aceptado por lastima.

Nelliel había sido su amiga desde secundaria, y cuando se le declaro en preparatoria, simplemente no se pudo negar, no quería que sufriera por su culpa. Sin embargo en su relación pudo descubrir algo, era una completa zorra.

Todo el tiempo trataba de tirarsele encima, incluso frente a sus amigos. El solo tenia 15 años no se sentía listo para eso, y menos con ella. Finalmente se entero que ella consumía drogas, había tratado de ayudarla a superar eso. Pero la dejo cuando ella había insistido tanto en que el probara las drogas a tal punto de obligarlo a beberlas poniéndolas a escondidas de el en un vaso con agua que, para su suerte, había sido arrojado al suelo por Chad, que había visto a Nel colocar las drogas, antes de que el llegara a beberlo. De ahí en adelante Mizuiro corrió la voz en la escuela de que ella era una drogadicta y nadie mas se le volvió a acercar, salvo los que también eran adictos.

Senna era otra historia, había sido su compañera de laboratorio en primero y cuando se entero de que había roto con Nel, se acerco aun mas a el y se volvió su amiga.

En segundo año ella se opero los senos, haciéndolos exageradamente grandes en comparación con su pequeño cuerpo, empezó a usar maquillaje y a contonear las caderas. Claro que eso no afecto en lo más mínimo a Ichigo, que solo se extraño por su actitud. Al comienzo del segundo trimestre, ella se le declaro. El le dijo que no pero accedió cuando ella se puso a llorar. No le gustaba que lloraran por su culpa.

Senna también resulto no ser lo que esperaba, siempre estaba reclamando por su falta de atención, poniéndose celosa incluso de Tatsuki, tratando de provocarlo para que tuvieran sexo, al punto de quitarse la camisa y la falda, quedándose en ropa interior para provocarle la más minima chispa de deseo, pero nada. El era hombre y tenia hormonas, pero no era un idiota. No iba a caer en su juego, no le iba a dar su primera vez a una cualquiera, como había descubierto que era ella. La dejo a la primera oportunidad obteniendo una bofetada de su parte.

Inoue también había sido una decepción. Y una muy grande. Le había dolido más que las otras por que a ella la conocía desde hace mucho más tiempo, y después de Tatsuki y Lein, la consideraba su mejor amiga.

Cuando ella se le declaro, después de superar la sorpresa, el trato de negarse, pero después de Yuzu, Inoue era la persona a la que menos soportaba ver llorar, así que accedió para calmar las lagrimas de la ojigris.

Durante su noviazgo con Inoue ella siempre se había mostrado tímida. El a veces la invitaba a pasear o a tomar algo por puro compromiso.

Pero en esas citas ella siempre estaba callada y con las mejillas rojas, y el tampoco hacia mucho por iniciar una conversación, simplemente iban, hacían lo que tenían que hacer y luego cada uno se iba por su lado. En su relación solo se habían dado 2 besos, uno que le dio ella cuando el acepto ser su novio, y el otro fue cuando el le había regalado un obsequio cuando ella gano el concurso de quien podía comer mas donas, obviamente ella era la única mujer en ese concurso, le había regalado un broche para el cabello y ella en agradecimiento le había robado un pequeño beso. Lo raro para Ichigo era que el no sintió nada en ese beso, es mas, no había sentido nada con ningún beso que alguna ves le hayan dado. Y no entendía por que con Rukia había sido diferente.

Inoue no le dio sorpresas durante el noviazgo, la sorpresa vino cuando rompieron.

Nel y Senna se habían enojado cuando rompieron sin embargo Inoue se había puesto a llorar, y el se había sentido muy mal al ser el causante de sus lagrimas.

Trato de consolarla diciéndole que podían ser amigos, pero ella solo se puso a llorar peor que antes. Ichigo trato de acercársele pero ella grito que no la tocara. Justo en ese momento Tatsuki y las demás chicas habían entrado a la azotea, claro que estas lo habían malinterpretado todo, dejándolo a el como un monstruo frío, pervertido y sin corazón, y llevándose a Inoue con ellas al irse mirándolo de mal modo.

Ichigo no dio explicaciones por que había creído que Inoue las Daria. Pero ahí fue cuando llego la sorpresa. Lein le había explicado todo lo que les dijo Inoue a las chicas, Inoue les había dicho que el la dejo por que daba lastima y que había jugado con ella, cuando el había dicho que la había aceptado por lastima y que ya no quería seguir jugando con sus sentimientos, el no quiso creerle a Lein pero luego lo que ella dijo se confirmo cuando vio como las chicas lo empezaban a mirar de mal modo, pero lo que mas le dolió fue cuando Tatsuki oficialmente rompió su amistad, cuando Rangiku-san lo cacheteo y le dijo que era basura, cuando Hirako Shinji le dijo que era un idiota por haber lastimado a Inoue y el y su banda 'los Vizards' dejaron de hablarle, cuando Ishida uno de sus mejores amigos, le dio un puñetazo y le dijo que no se merecía a Inoue, pero a pesar de todo eso y lo herido y abandonado que se había sentido cuando la mitad de sus amigos le dio la espalda, nada le dolió tanto como le había dolido que Inoue no dijera nada para defenderlo, que no dijera lo que realmente había pasado, que simplemente se quedara sin hacer nada mientras todos lo odiaban.

Creía que Inoue y el podrían seguir siendo amigos, pero por la actitud de ella se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado, había perdido no solo su amistad con Inoue, si no que también la confianza que le tenia a esta.

En fin, todo esto había pasado por que el no conocía muy bien a ninguna de ellas y por eso se había llevado decepciones y sorpresas durante sus noviazgos.

Pero esta vez no dejaría que pasara lo mismo. Rukia era especial, y no quería que pasara lo mismo que con sus anteriores novias, antes de tomar cualquier decisión se aseguraría de saber como es ella realmente y de estar completamente seguro de sus sentimientos.

Verdaderamente estaba interesado en ella y le gustaba la posibilidad de ser su novio en un futuro quizás no muy lejano. Esta vez quería tener novia por la razón correcta y no por lastima, como con las otras. Esta vez lo haría bien.

Miro a Rukia y decidió empezar con su plan de conocerla mejor.

-Emm... Rukia...- la llamo algo nervioso, ella lo miro desinteresada.

-¿Si?- dijo con fingida curiosidad "¿Y ahora qué?" pensó con desgano.

-Ahh... ¿Puedo acerté una pregunta?- dijo esperando que se le ocurriera algo.

Lo único que quería realmente era hablar con ella.

-Ya hiciste una tonto...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

El se molesto, pero también se alegro de que se alivianara la tensión con esa broma.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- dijo entre dientes pero divertido.

Rukia sonrío, se sentía muy relajada con el.

-Claro.- dijo simplemente.

Ichigo se aclaro la garganta "¿Qué le pregunto? ¡Vamos! Tiene que haber algo de lo que pueda hablar con ella" definitivamente tendría que haber pensado antes de actuar.

-Emm...- ¡Suficiente! El no era niño de kinder para pasársela pensando en que decirle a una chica. Bufo, había dicho que pondría más iniciativa de su parte, pero tampoco iba a hacer todo el trabajo. –Bien... ¿Qué te parece un juego?- dijo mirándola.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Un juego? ¿Un juego de que?- pregunto con la boca llena de curry y una de sus mejillas manchadas con salsa.

A Ichigo esta imagen le pareció sencillamente adorable y tuvo que contener sus ganas de pasar su lengua por la mejilla de Rukia para limpiar aquella mancha de salsa, así que tuvo que conformarse con limpiarla con una servilleta, acercando mucho su rostro al de la morena. Rukia, que se sonrojo cuando sintió como limpiaba su mejilla, se sonrojo aun más al notar la cercanía de sus rostros.

Ichigo comenzó a acercar aun mas su rostro al de ella, sin embargo se detuvo al oír varios carraspeos. Estos carraspeos venían de parte de Byakuya, que los miraba enojado, de Kaomy, que los miraba con desaprobación, de Tronks, que estaba celoso de su primo, y de Sheen, que los miaba divertido y como queriendo recordarles que estaban en el comedor rodeados de sus familiares. La cara de ambos se torno totalmente roja, a la vez que bajaban la mirada, avergonzados, hasta sus platos, tratando de ignorar las miradas que les dirigían todos los presentes en la mesa.

Todos siguieron mirando fijamente al par de chicos, hasta que Sheen decidió compadecerse de su primo y salvarlo de todas esas acusatorias miradas.

-Mmm... Yo creo que Digimon es mejor que Pokemon...- dijo para luego volver a comer tranquilamente mientras notaba complacido como todos dejaron de prestarle atención a Ichigo y Rukia, para que la mayoría se pusiera a discutir acerca de quien era mejor, Byakuya e Isshin volvieron a su charla mientras que Kaomy volvió a ignorar a todos, excepto sus hijos, claro.

Ichigo suspiro. Ya le debía demasiadas a su primo.

Niki y Yuzu servían el postre, que era el pastel de fresa que trajo la última, más algunas gelatinas, pastelillos y flanes.

Byakuya se había sentado al lado de su hija mientras esta le contaba como le había ido en la escuela recibiendo algunos 'Bien hecho Hisana' o cosas por el estilo de vez en cuando, demostrándole a su manera que estaba orgulloso de ella.

Kaomy ahora estaba sentada al lado de Byakuya mientras el pequeño Ren se encontraba en su regazo comiendo un trozo de pastel y un flan, sonriéndole a su madre contándole todo lo que había aprendido con su nuevo sensei personal, la ojiceleste también le sonreía mientras se comportaba como la madre buena y cariñosa que era.

Isshin ahora charlaba con sus sobrinos acerca de bandas de rock pesado.

Yuzu y Niki charlaban acerca de cual era el chico mas lindo de su clase mientras que Karin decía que todos eran unos feos perdedores.

Ichigo se encontraba explicándole las reglas del juego a Rukia.

-Entonces... ¿El juego es para conocernos mejor...?- dijo Rukia con confusión.

Esto era nuevo para ella. Generalmente cuando le victima comenzaba a ignorarla ella hacia su jugada para acercarlo a ella y luego tratar de mantenerse cerca, mientras el se alejaba ella hacia sus movidas para que le fuera imposible no pasar tiempo con ella, Ichigo ya había dejado de ignorarla sin que ella hiciera mucho esfuerzo, luego de la etapa de la ignorancia, normalmente venia la timidez o la resignación de tener que pasar tiempo con ella exponiendo los sentimientos, en esa etapa era en la que mas cuidado tenia que tener, ya que en esa etapa ella tenia que fingir siempre, tenia que fingir estar contenta con la presencia de la victima, tenia que mostrarse alegre y divertida, de modo que fuera agradable para la victima y a esta le iba a empezar a gustar pasar tiempo con ella y ahí es donde empezaba a poner iniciativa de su parte.

No entendía. ¿Por qué el no tenia un procedimiento normal como todos los otros?

¿Qué lo hacia diferente a comparación del resto? ¿Qué tenia de especial?

¿Por qué con el ella se sentía diferente?

Esto estaba mal. Le empezaba a asustar la posibilidad de sentir algún sentimiento de afecto para con el pelinaranja.

Si eso era así y ella comenzaba a sentir algún sentimiento de lastima, compasión o cariño hacia el, tendría que dejar el caso y romper todo contacto con el pelinaranja.

:::FLASHBACK:::

-No podemos arriesgarnos.- dijo seriamente la mujer de acento español.

-Pero sensei...- trato de replicar.

-¡No!- dijo firmemente -Rukia-chan...- hablo mas calmada –Cuando se empieza a sentir algún tipo de afecto hacia la victima, es crucial y casi obligatorio abandonar el caso- dio un sorbo a su café helado –No podemos arriesgarnos a sentir el 'SP'. Si alguna vez empiezas a sentir algún tipo de afecto hacia una victima... deja el caso. Todos los tipos con los que trataras serán basura... nadie que haya lastimado a una mujer merece tu cariño y menos el 'SP' sabes de lo que hablo... promételo.- mas que petición sonó a orden, su mirada era seria y profesional.

La ojivioleta dio una gran bocanada de aire que luego soltó en un suspiro.

-Lo prometo.- dijo sonriendo a lo que la mujer también le sonrío.

:::FINFLASHBACK:::

No quería dejar el caso, ella nunca había dejado un caso a medias. En 2 años de ser oficialmente una rompecorazones profesional NUNCA había fallado, todos los hombres con los que trabajo habían sido exitosamente destrozados, todos esos hombres le daban repugnancia. ¿Por qué Ichigo no? ¿Seria acaso por qué el era un niño y ella siempre trabajo con hombres? ¿En verdad ella lo consideraba solo un niño?

"Ay, por supuesto que lo consideras un niño. Sino no te lo hubieras devorado a besos y no hubieras estado a un pelo de arrancarle la ropa en el baño. ¡Pedofila!" le dijo sarcástica la molesta vocecita. Ella se sonrojo. ¡¿En que diablos había estado pensando en el baño y aquel día en el hospital!? Suspiro. Sea lo que sea no dejaría que vuelva a pasar. "Si, claro" de nuevo intervino la vocecita.

Resoplo molesta "Solo debió haber sido por tanta hormona reprimida" pensó tratando de autoconvencerse de aquello.

-Bueno... algo así... más que para conocerse es para ver las similitudes y probar la suerte, jeje- dijo rascándose la nuca, prueba de su nerviosismo.

-Amm... supongo que suena bien... pero hay que jugar de a 4 como mínimo... ¿Quiénes serán los otros 2?- dijo tratando de zafarse de tener que jugar con el, quería un tiempo a solas para pensar.

-¿Alguien dijo 2?- preguntaron al unísono Sheen y Tronks. Rukia suspiro. Ese no era precisamente su día.

-Bien, entonces no hay problema para que juguemos.- dijo Ichigo sonriendo de lado.

-¡Genial!- celebro Tronks –Hace mucho que no jugábamos al juego de Lein.

-¿Juego de Lein?- pregunto la ojivioleta sin entender

-Si... le decimos así por que Lein lo invento, o al menos nos enseño como jugarlo.- dijo el pelinaranja recordando que cuando sus primos conocieron a Lein no sabían nada de ella y con es juego descubrieron que tenían mucho en común.

-Ya veo...- dijo Rukia comenzándose a preguntar desde hace cuanto tiempo Ichigo conocía a Lein y sintiendo un extraño malestar en su pecho.

-Ohh! Van a jugar al juego de Lein-chan ¿Eh? ¡Eso es genial!- canturreo Isshin.

-Ya viejo, no te metas.- dijo con fastidio el ojimiel a su padre.

-Jojo, Ichigo se nota que estas muy emocionado en jugar este juego con la linda Rukia-chan... jeje, presiento que muy pronto seré abuelo ¡Yuppy!- celebro el pelinegro.

Al pelinaranja le broto una venita.

-¡Será mejor que te calles!- dijo mientras le daba un codazo en la cabeza.

-¡Que cruel eres hijo mío!- se quejo. –Como sea, me alegra mucho que hallamos venido aquí. Eso nos ahorrara presentaciones futuras.- dijo extrañamente serio.

Kaomy enarco una ceja

-¿Presentaciones futuras?- pregunto sin comprender.

-Pues claro, para cuando Ichigo y Rukia se casen las 2 familias ya se habrán conocido y no tendremos que pasar momentos incómodos.- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Kaomy golpeo fuertemente la mesa con ambos puños mientras que su ceño se fruncía al máximo, Byakuya se levanto de su asiento, obviamente furioso, y golpeo la mesa con la palma de sus manos. ¡¿Matrimonio?! ¡Eso nunca! ¡No mientras ellos vivieran!

-¡Ellos no se casaran!- gritaron ambos con furia, sobresaltando a sus hijos.

Todos los presentes se les quedaron viendo extrañados ¿A caso los mas tranquilos e inexpresivos presentes en aquel comedor se habían salido de sus casillas y gritado de aquel modo provocando tal escándalo?

Ambos adultos, al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos de su comportamiento, se miraron entre ellos, hasta que Byakuya finalmente tomo asiento y cerró los ojos aparentando tranquilidad, Kaomy se aclaro la garganta y bajo sus puños de la mesa.

Todos estaban sumidos en el silencio, mirando extrañados a los alguna vez habían sido marido y mujer.

La rubia finalmente se harto de las miradas, y con solo una mirada fulminante y el simple acto de levantar su inseparable escoba con un brazo en aire amenazante lista para golpear a cualquiera que osara desafiarla basto para que todos volvieran la mirada a sus postres, ni modo que la loca de la escoba les diera un escobazo.

"Acaso esa mujer estuvo escondiendo la escoba durante toda la cena" se pregunto Ichigo con una gotita. ¿Hasta donde llegaba la obsesión de esa mujer con la escoba?

Ichigo, Rukia, Sheen y Tronks se encontraban sentados en sillas individuales alrededor de una pequeña mesita. Ichigo y Rukia estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, Rukia frente a Sheen e Ichigo frente a Tronks, con muchos papeles cortados de manera rectangular, similares a las cartas paro más largos, boca abajo sobre la mesa, y un par de hojas en blanco delante del sitio donde estaba sentado Sheen.

Sheen tomo las hojas en blanco y anoto los nombres de los cuatro en una de ellas.

-Bien... supongo que ya les explicaron las reglas...- aunque Sheen hablo en plural todos sabían que se refería a Rukia –Aun así daré una breve explicación para que quede claro, por las dudas- Sheen puso una hoja en blanco delante de cada uno, incluyéndose, y también les dio una lapicera y un cuaderno de tapa dura para que puedan apoyar cómodamente las hojas en sus piernas, de modo que nadie pueda ver el contenido de la hoja, a menos que quisiera hacer trampa, claro.

-Primero hay que...- Sheen iba a comenzar a explicar el juego cuando una infantil voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Tía Rukia, tío Ichigo!- grito Hisana bajando por las escaleras con su hermano siguiéndola.

Rukia palideció al ver que Hisana tenia en sus manos el archivo donde ella guardaba todos los datos de sus victimas, incluyendo a Ichigo.

Hisana tenia una sonrisa resplandeciente mientras que Ren sonreía con maldad ¡Al fin completaría su venganza!

-Ten tío Ichigo, aquí esta la lista de novios de la que te hable- dijo extendiéndole el grueso documento ante la confusa mirada de Ichigo.

bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennoooooooooooooooooo eso fue todo xDDDDD ahora tampoco puedo contestar rvw por q ya me tengo q ir al cole .-. pero se los agradezco de corazon! LOS AMO! SUS RVWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZ! :DDDDDDD

por cierto... los caps estan bien asi de largos o los quieren mas largos? DIGANME PORFIS!

bueno, ayer 9 de sept fue mi cumple! y el mejor regalo q me pueden dar seria un hermoso rvw! *w*

por cada rvw q me dejen les guardare un pedazo de mi pastel! xDDD

bien, me despido.

espro q les haya gustado! xD CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.


End file.
